The Lyrics in the Soul
by SuchAGoodGirl
Summary: The soundtrack to their lives. When Booth is assigned undercover he tells Bones something that changes everything. *On Hiatus. I will come back to this fic in the future.*
1. Violet Hill

**A / N – This is my first story ever! Well since I was at high school which was half my life ago. Please review, constructive criticism very welcome. It is inspired by Coldplay's Violet Hill. The lyrics seemed perfect.**

**Disclaimer – Not mine**

Seeley Booth sat on the edge of the lumpy mattress. As his dark eyes scanned the room he observed the patches of black mold spattered the wall and ceiling, yellowing paper peeling at the edges, a crack ran through the solitary windowpane.

Despite being alone he let out an audible sigh. Holed up in a squalid bedsit he pondered the events of the past week.

When Cullen first made the request his instincts told him to do whatever it took to get out of it. But as he thought about his situation he rationalized...

'Damn it, I don't rationalize! That's her job...'

He rationalized that they where getting too close. That the way he felt towards her was making it harder and harder to remain professional. Mentally he was so far over the line that he couldn't even see where it was anymore. Creating a distance between them would be for the best, but just maybe...if she felt the same...maybe...

Of course there was Parker to consider. It would kill him not to see his son. But this was his job, and he knew it was expected. After all, in the army they had all had a tour of duty, away from their families, uncertain that they would ever return home. And going undercover, this was a rite of passage in the FBI. He knew he had been chosen specifically because of his background. If he didn't go now they would ask again, maybe in a month, six months, a year.

This way it's over and done with and I can carry on with the rest of my life. His mind was made up. Now he just had to find a way to say goodbye.

_Was a long and dark December, _

_From the rooftops I remember, There was snow, White snow  
_

He walked towards Temperance Brennan's office. The door was open and she was sat rapidly tapping at the keyboard, her brow furrowed, deep in thought. He lent against the door frame, reluctant to disturb her, just watching. The words were coming thick and fast. He knew it wouldn't be that easy for him. He glanced around and smiled at the small Christmas tree he and Parker had decorated for her. The fairy lights twinkled against the black backdrop that was the outside world. The movement in the late afternoon sky drew him out. It was snowing again.

"Hey" she smiled as she looked up from the screen. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Bones, you wanna take a walk?"

_Clearly I remember, From the windows they were watching, _

_While we froze, Down below_

We walked, making small talk, for what seemed like hours. She could see I was bothered about something. But she didn't push. She waited until I was ready to tell her. We sat on a bench in the grounds below the lab. Above us I could make out the silhouettes of Angela and Sweets, watching us from a stairwell window.

_When the future's architectured, By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low_

"I have to go away for a little while"

"What?" Her brow furrowed again, as if this was a scene in her book, playing out before our eyes.

"Undercover, Cullen's orders. Best man for the job and all that." I looked away, at a point in the snow, as if I was trying to focus.

She put her hand on my arm, as if to check that I was still there with her. "How long?" Her voice was shaking.

"Six months, maybe more..."

"Oh!" It was almost a whimper. She placed her hands together on her lap and leaned forward, focusing on the same spot in the snow. Any one who didn't know better might of thought she was praying.

_If you love me, Won't you let me know?_

And so we sat in silence for what seemed an eternity.

_Was a long and dark December, When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fog, Became God_

And as we sat my mind drifted. To the first time she had come with me to church. She had sat and watched me pray. She had been so close to death when the gravedigger had buried her and Hodgins. and she thought that I was thankful for her life alone. But the truth was that with any one of us gone we would not have enough strength to have that faith in science, in justice, in God, in each other. And now with Zack gone she was faltering. Why was I doing this? Why now? I knew this was going to hurt her, Christ, it was hurting me. But we felt like a lie. And I'm sick and tired of lying.

_Priests clutched onto bibles, Hollowed out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft_

My thoughts drifted to the assignment. It was going to be dangerous, no question. I was to infiltrate a gang suspected, yeah right, guilty of armed robbery, with witnesses to scared to testify. It was almost familiar, reminding me of the past she tried so hard to forget.

The last agent had come home in a coffin.

_Bury me in honor  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
A love back home unfolds  
_

I prayed to God, and not for the first time that day, to keep me safe.

For her.

I saw how much believing I was dead had affected her. Not at my funeral.

But after.

The way she's acted with me since. Something has changed.

_If you love me, Won't you let me know?_

And as she shivered in the icy breeze I took off my overcoat and slipped it over her shoulders. I want to protect her always, to keep her safe and warm.

_I don't want to be a soldier  
Who the captain of some sinking ship, Would stow, far below_

I had always been aware that my past would haunt me, that I would feel like I was drowning in a sea of souls. The souls I had taken in the name of justice, in the name of God. But when I was with her I knew she accepted that and believed in me. Not the Army Sniper, not the FBI Agent. In me, Seeley Booth, the man.

_  
So if you love me, Why'd you let me go?_

I fight the urge to shout and scream at her to say something, anything, to ask me not to go, to stay here with her.

But she doesn't.

_I took my love down to Violet Hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still_

I wanted to wrap my arm around her shoulders so badly but the walls I had spent the last three years taking down, brick by brick, were back up. I stretched out my arm along the back of the bench. This was the closest I would get until she was ready to let me back in. A plaque glinted at me from the soft light bouncing off the walls of the Jeffersonian. '_In memoriam_.' I read to myself. _'Violet Hill, 1923 – 2001 Truth, Honor, Knowledge, Love.'_

Our time is up.

_So if you love me, Won't you let me know?_

I breathe in the courage to speak.

"You do know that I love you, right?"

_If you love me, Won't you let me know?_

Angela Montinegro bit her lip and sighed. Dr. Lance Sweets remained intently focused on the couple seated in the blanketed gardens below. And as the darkness enveloped the heavy December sky, they observed a simple confession.

"Damn, I would kill to know what he just said" Sweets muttered.

"He just told her he loves her" whispered Angela sadly.

From the landing where they stood they saw Temperance Brennen allow the words to wash over her. Nothing more was said. And they both watched as he stood and walked away leaving her delicate frame in the solitude she needed.

****

A / N - So...any good? I have ideas to follow through...if you want me to. Maybe you could take 30 seconds to review? 

**Or not. **

**No pressure.**

**Please?...**


	2. Wake up alone

**A / N – OMG thankyou for your amazing reviews. I wasn't going to update so soon but all your comments have spurred me on. I just hope chapter 2 lives up to your expectations. Again, based around a song - Wake up alone by Amy Winehouse.**

**Please note rating change to T. It might get pretty angsty.**

**Disclaimer – they all belong to someone else. Sadly. **

Temperance Brennan opened the bottle of Chardonnay and poured. She flicked on the stereo and gently fingered the CD's in the rack until she found the one she was looking for. Taking a mouthful of wine she scrolled through the play-list to find the lyrics that had seemed so meaningful when she first heard them in the grocery store. Not that she had actually come away with many groceries. The melody began to echo around the vacant spaces. Inside her apartment, inside her head.

**I**_**t's okay in the day I'm staying busy  
Tied up enough so I don't have to wonder where is he**_

Temperance smiled weakly. She had. The lab had been exceptionally busy. Even if he had been around she probably wouldn't have had time to accompany him to any crime scenes, suspect interrogations, lunch dates...

_**Got so sick of crying  
So just lately  
When I catch myself I do a 180 **_

And she knew better than most the effect that an excess of hormones could have on a person. So... she had developed a hormone imbalance. Nothing unusual. There were prescription drugs she could take to fix that.

_**I stay up clean the house  
At least I'm not drinking **_

_**Run around just so I don't have to think about thinking **_

Temperance Brennan took another mouthful and re-filled the glass.

_**That silent sense of content  
That everyone gets  
Just disappears soon as the sun sets**_

That sounded about right. In the day she could focus on her work. True, her friends knew something was wrong but she maintained a professional distance.

It was the night times, like now, that she would play that day over and over, each time hoping it would end differently. But it always happened the same way.

He'd walked away.

_**If I was my heart  
I'd rather be restless  
The second I stop the sleep catches up and I'm breathless **_

The same questions embedded themselves into her thought processes. Given the chance again would she stop him, should she stop him.

Could she stop him from going?

This was all she had been able to ask herself over and over for since he left nine days ago.

_**This ache in my chest  
As my day is done now  
The dark covers me and I cannot run now **_

Everything reminded her of Booth. The beer in the chiller, the empty space on the sofa. The coat he had wrapped around her hung by the door. She had found his spare house key in the pocket, along with a receipt from a meal they had enjoyed together a few days before. He'd insisted on paying "because he had made her leave the lab early". Remembering had made her smile. Just for a moment.

_**My blood running cold  
I stand before him  
It's all I can do to assure him**_

And when she slept she dreamed. Of him. Of them. Together. She'd had sexual dreams of him before and rationalized that it was natural. He was a man. She was a woman. They spent a lot of time together. Her subconscious would latch on to familiar aspects of her life to make it seem real.

_**When he comes to me  
I drip for him tonight  
Drowning in me we bathe under blue light**_

For a moment she was lost in him. Over the years that they had worked together she had seen him in various states of undress, recognizing and remembering his scars. The ones from childhood or from active duty.

The ones he had gotten from protecting her.

In her dreams she would touch him, tracing her fingers across the raised flaws.

_**This face in my dreams seizes my guts  
He floods me with dread  
Soaked in soul  
He swims in my eyes by the bed **_

And when she woke in a cold sweat, as she had every night since, her dreams haunting her. Each different. Each ending in tragedy. She had told him that she would not be at his next funeral. And she meant it. Because if she did, it would take more strength than she had not to crawl into the casket and lay down beside him.

_**Pour myself over him  
Moon spilling in  
And I wake up alone **_

Temperance had always savored her independence. Sleeping alone did not bother her. It was practical, sensible. To sleep with another was an unnecessary disruption. But lately, she had begun to crave the warmth of him, not just when events caught up with her. She had needed him a lot after Zach. She hadn't realized just how much until now.

The shrill sound of the phone interrupted the moment and Temperance took a sharp breath as she checked the caller ID, exhaling in disappointment she answered the call silently.

"Hey Sweetie, Look, I know your gonna tell me your fine and all. But you've been kinda distant at work lately and well... you seem a little down. And don't try to tell me otherwise cause your listening to Amy Winehouse." Angela paused. "Happy people? They don't listen to Amy Winehouse. So talk to me. How are you? Really."

"Comfortably... numb"

"Are you high? Cause you shouldn't be alone if you've taken something. You want me to come over?"

"Not unless you count vast quantities of alcohol. And no. I'd rather be alone."

"Sweetie. He will come back. And I bet that right this minute, somewhere, he's thinking how unfair this all is too. And probably working out the fastest way to get back to you."

Angela waited for her to speak, but when silence dominated she continued.

"Bren, we all love you to bits and we're worried about you. I know you find it hard to talk about this kinda stuff but it does help."

"Angela. He asked me if... if I knew that he loved me...and...I don't know...

"Woah, no! Please do not tell me that you don't know what that means.

"No, what I mean is...I don't know how he meant it. Like... you just told me that you guys all love me, but you mean in a friends that care about each others welfare type of way. Is that how Booth meant it? Or...?"

"Well, I would like think of it in a 'lets make lots of babies' type of way, but I suppose you could be right... Maybe we shouldn't assume that until you speak to him again.

" Booth knows I don't want children!"

"Too literal sweetie. But hey, never say never, right!"

"Goodnight Angela. And thank-you."

"Night Bren. Sleep well"

_**And I wake up alone **_

Temperance reached across to the almost empty bottle on the coffee table and drained it into her glass before she slumped down on the sofa. Despite Angela's wishes she knew her ability to sleep well had left her the same time as Seeley Booth.

_**And I wake up alone**_

Was this love? This amazing connection between two individuals that Booth had tried to explain to her so many times, that was now causing her so much pain. When she had believed he was dead she was sure it was grief. So what was this?

"Oh!" she spoke out loud to the empty room, confusion masking her beauty.

"I'm in love."

_**And I wake up alone**_


	3. Dream Catch Me

_A / N – OK so you've probably guessed that each chapter is inspired by a song. This time its Newton Faulkners Dream Catch me. And thankyou to my Beta – Moonlight Gardenias for being so quick, and those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Your comments made me all warm and tingly. Enjoy._

Booth lay back on the bed, staring up to the ceiling. He brought his masculine hands up to his face and rubbed it in frustration.

_**Every time  
I close my eyes  
It's you  
And I know now  
Who I am**_

Taking a deep breath, the stale air filled his lungs. He knew it was a security breach, to keep a photo. Especially after Epps. All he had were the images etched on his mind. There were only two people in the world he felt compelled to protect from harm, whatever the cost.

His son.

And Her.

He pictured them together. Like the time she had accompanied him to Parker's game. Because she'd needed a reason to get out of the lab. After working three weeks solid she was increasingly conscientious of Zack's absence. They'd ended up taking a picnic. And while he sat with her on a blanket, Parker running round with his team mates nearby, he could not deny how natural it all felt. Families sat around would give them knowing looks as they witnessed blissful domesticity. Sure they bickered. But strangely, it had added to the legitimacy of it all. And as they sat, debating their own perspectives on life, love and the universe his mind had raced. What if she changed her mind? About marriage. About children. He smiled. Remembering how quickly she had adapted when they cared for baby Andy. Much as she was the legal guardian Bones had quickly maneuvered him into the baby daddy role, using his experience with Parker as justification. Ha! Lack of experience more like. Rebecca hardly let him near when his son was an infant.

It was hardly surprising that people assumed they were a couple. The knowing smiles they gave each other. Their intuitive response to each others needs. And Christ, to say that Parker adored her was an understatement. His son idolized her. After all she had the 'coolest job in the world, ever'. When Parker had said this he had died just a little. After all, he'd pointed out, 'wasn't being a crime fighting FBI Agent a really cool job too?'

"No daddy."

"Bud?"

"Mommy says that there are lots of bad people..."

"Well... yeah. But your mommy and me, well, we keep you safe."

"Mommy says that your job will hurt me. An' I don't wanna be hurt daddy. Cause I had to take lots of nasty med... sin when I fell an banged my arm. I don't like med...sin. it's yucky."

Booth scowled at the memory. How dare she say things like that in front of Parker. She had no right to dismiss him, and the work he does in front of their son.

_**And I know now**_

Except...

Maybe there was some element of truth in what she had said. Not having any contact for an unspecified length of time. If it was this hard for him, then how the hell was his son coping with it? He sat up and shook his head in hands. He glanced back around the room again. Now an empty pizza carton littered the small wood table, and the room was lit by the soft amber glow of a desk lamp. The night had crept up on him in his melancholy. He should sleep, He had an early start.

_**There's a place I go  
When I'm alone  
Do anything I want  
Be anyone I wanna be  
But it is us I see**_

And as he drifted in to semi consciousness he thought about her. His Bones. He imagined his life with her. Waking next to her. She would fit against him as if they were one person. Her soft wavy hair spilling across his chest. He breathed in deeply as the smell of her engulfed him in his visions, now oblivious to the musty stale smell that had dominated.

To watch her work,with adoration, without feeling like he had committed a felony. And she would look up at him, checking he was ok, smiling softly, holding his gaze with no need to look away before it got too uncomfortable.

To the simple domesticity of sharing a home. Playfully smearing bubbles on her nose as he washes dishes. Or sitting on the sofa, gently massaging her temples.

_**And I cannot believe I'm fallin'  
That's where I'm goin'  
Where are you goin'  
Hold it close won't let this go**_

Slowly but surely he had felt a shift in their relationship and the more he thought about her, the further he fell. He'd had his fair share of transient relationships but he knew now that he had found his soulmate. What he didn't know was if she had been able to recognize those feelings in herself. But he had to try. And that was why he had told her.

_**Dream catch me, yea  
Dream catch me when I fall  
Or else I won't come back at all **_

If he could stay in this fantasy state forever he would. But real life always takes back hold in the dawn light and he remembers. Where he is. What he has to do.

How far away from home he is right now.

_**You do so much  
That you don't know  
It's true  
And I know now  
Who I am **_

And as he showers he tries to focus on the task at hand.

To infiltrate a gang suspected of armed robbery. Three wealthy families had been taken hostage in their own homes while the men had taken hundreds of thousands of pounds worth of cash, art and jewelry. The last guy had let his cover slip and they had put a gun to his head.

But not a shred of evidence.

He dries his refreshed body and throws on jeans and a tee. Scanning the sparsely filled drawers he opts for his cocky belt buckle and a pair of lime green socks. No point feeling uncomfortable. Finally a pair of trainers and an army style jacket complete the look.

And he leaves the cramped apartment and out into the fresh December air. People busying themselves with their own lives. He sees mothers and fathers enjoying precious time with their children, preparing for the holidays. Happy, smiling faces buzzing with excitement.

He wonders just what Parker is doing right then.

He sees couples walking, hand in hand, eyes meeting with longing. The intimacy they longed to hide, clearly on show to the outside world.

His heart aches for her.

_**See you as a mountain  
A fountain of God  
See you as as a descant soul  
in the setting sun  
You as the sound  
As silent as none **_

God. He loves this woman.

And suddenly he feels panic. The vision is fading. He wants to see her. No... He _**has**_ to see her. Right now!

Seeley Booth has reached his destination but he keeps on walking. With purpose. With intent.

The streets are busy with anxious shoppers, laden with gifts,

And then he is there.

He enters and scans the room urgently. Spotting his target he crept forward, maneuvering through the crowds, biting his lip in excitement. Taking it from the display he smiled as he slowly turned it over.

_**I'm yours**_

And there she was in full color glory, softly smiling back up at him. He ran his finger down the image and flicked the book open. Reading the dedication he felt warm again. Dare he? It was safe enough to buy. No one could connect him to the FBI through a bestseller.

Could they?

_A / N – Reviews are better than chocolate so a minute of your time will make me thin! And they make me write faster.  
_


	4. Counting Down The Days

**A / N – Thankyou for your amazing reviews. And to my beta - Moonlight Gardinias. Based around the song - Counting down the days by Natalie Imbruglia.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters featured. If I did? Then it would happen like your about to read.**

"So why am I here?" Temperance Brennan shifted in the chair. While the room was overly familiar it didn't seem right that she was here alone. Conscious of the vacant space in the chair to her right, Brennan's eyes flickered around looking at anything - as long as it was not the person opposite her, sat confidently behind the desk.

He smiled and wrote on his notepad.

"Well?" she demanded impatiently. "I have a lot of work waiting at the Jeffersonian."

Dr. Lance Sweets placed his pen down and sat back in his chair. "Dr, Brennan, it's good to see you."

"And?"

"And, as your designated psychologist, I was wondering how you were coping with Agent Booth's absence?"

"Coping." she responded flatly. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"After you believed Agent Booth to be dead there were unresolved issues."

"Dead? He's undercover and he is coming back. Unless..." Temperance frowned. Was Sweets suggesting that Booth was...

"No, Dr. Brennan. To the best of my knowledge Booth is fine. You however-"

"Have experience of much worse. I understand that Booth has a job to do" she interrupted.

"That is not the general consensus among your colleagues"

"You have been discussing me with other people? You have no right, no right at all!"

"They are concerned."

Brennan folded her arms in disgust and scowled at Sweets. He knew he had to change tactics - quickly.

_**You were right  
And I don't wanna be here  
If you're gonna be there  
Was that supposed to happen**_

It had only been nine days since he had gone undercover. Today was December 17th and she had found herself bothered by the fact that he would miss Christmas with Parker. She wondered if she should buy him a gift on Booth's behalf. Yes, later she would go shopping. It can't be that hard to buy an interesting gift for a young boy.

After all, she had found Booth's gift months ago. A Saturday morning shopping trip that Angela had forced her to go on. It had almost screamed out at her. And when Angela had spotted what had caught her attention she insisted that it be purchased there and then.

And now she wouldn't even be able to give it to him.

_**I'll hold tight  
I'll remember to smile  
Though it has been a while  
And without you does it matter**_

It had been quiet at the lab. The FBI hadn't had any cases that required their expertise, and without the fieldwork that she usually accompanied Booth on, they had identified fifteen bodies from Limbo. Plus, many of the staff were winding down for Christmas. So it was all the more noticeable when she was arriving at seven and not leaving until after ten, every day since he had gone.

_**There's no room  
No place to start  
When our souls are apart**_

Her latest book. Now that was a different matter completely. She had always denied that her characters were based on actual people but she knew all her colleagues – her friends – saw too much of themselves in her fictional world. And Seeley Booth wasn't just her motivation, he was her muse.

She hadn't typed a single word in the time he'd been gone.

_**I wanna travel through time  
See your surprise  
Hold you so tight  
I'm counting down the days tonight  
I just wanna be a million miles away from here  
I'm counting down the days**_

She had pushed her previous realization of mutual romantic inclinations to the back of her mind, blaming it on the alcohol – and Angela's innuendo ridden conversations. Of course he'd only meant it as a friend. Why should she think any different? Any interpretation of romantic feelings, she'd concluded, were due to her own biological satisfaction, or rather, lack of.

She was sure it was fine to think of him in that capacity, as long as she never acted on it. After all, his physical appearance was very desirable to her. As to many other women. The fact he knew her so well was irrelevant. The way he could always make her smile. The way he made her feel safe. The way he-

He was her best friend. Nothing more.

_**How've you been  
It's just the usual here  
And days are feeling like years  
And every day's without you**_

Yesterday he had called her. Not that she would tell anyone that. When she finally arrived home the answering machine was flashing at her impatiently. She had missed him by twenty two minutes. She stared at the device as the message played.

"Hey Bones. Um... I kinda hoped you'd be home. Geez, I hope you're not spending every waking hour at the lab. Well... I just wanted you to know I'm OK. Wow... um... I'm calling from some random payphone, so err... you can't call back. Sorry." The sound of his voice made her smile. "So you should probably delete this message as soon as-Anyhow, thought you might wanna chat, catch up, vent your frustrations... have crazy phone sex? That was a joke by the way. Obviously. A joke." The panic in his voice now apparent, she heard him chastise himself under his breath "Idiot." He continued. "I probably should go now. I-I...miss you."

She listened to the message again.

And again.

And again.

She knew it needed to be deleted, but the sound of his voice...

_**Now I cry  
Just a little too much  
When I think of your touch  
And everything about you**_

She had slept better last night. His words wrapped around her, keeping her warm in the Winter frost.

_**I feel cold  
I'm in the dark  
When our souls are apart**_

"Dr Brennan." Sweets brought her back into reality. "An opportunity has presented itself, and we, the Bureau, were wondering if you would be able to clear your schedule for the next few months?"

It had been her intention to spend the holidays in Chile, where a new mass grave had been found. Since Booth left, she had found herself questioning her desire to go.

"I'm listening."

"Would you be prepared to participate in an undercover operation yourself? Of course, we would send you for intensive training at Quantico first, but it would mean you would be joining Agent Booth-"

"I accept." She replied quickly, struggling to maintain her excitement.

"The FBI thought that Agent Booth needed a link to us that he could trust implicitly. It was suggested that a" - Sweets paused before continuing. - "girlfriend would be the most practical solution. Someone it was viable for him to be alone with. Of course we can't just send in any female agent. Booth needs to recognize this person as a confidante. And there needs to be chemistry. It has to be believable. These are very dangerous people."

"I'm OK with dangerous" she said thoughtfully. "You mentioned chemistry. Um... just how...err...intimate would I need to be. With Booth?"

"As I mentioned,to ensure the safety of you both, it needs to be believable. You are free to take it as far as you need to." Sweets smirked at his last statement. He imagined that, under the circumstances, whatever alias Temperance Brennan chose, it was likely to be the type that 'put out' on a first date.

"So if I can ask you to make any necessary arrangements this afternoon," he continued, "then I will have a car pick you up this evening so Undercover Ops can start briefing you first thing tomorrow."

_**I wanna travel through time  
See your surprise  
Hold you so tight  
I'm counting down the days tonight  
I just wanna be a million miles away from here  
I'm counting down the days**_

Temperance Brennan's head was racing. She knew she had so much to do but it didn't matter. In a few days they would be back together, and while he might not be able to spend Christmas with Parker, at least he would have her.

_**I'm gonna be your surprise  
I'm gonna hold you so tight**_

"Oh, and Dr. Brennan?" Sweets continued, "you will not be the only civilian participating in this operation."

**A / N - You like? You want more? Tell me please.**


	5. Umbrella

_A / N – My original song choice was used by someone else this week so I've been trawling through my Itunes library and bizarrely I came up with this. Rihanna's Umbrella. Yes really! And it inspired me so much that I typed until 3am._

_Thanks to my Beta – Moonlight Gardenias for allowing me to post so quickly. And honestly, the reviews you all give boost my motivation so much. _

_Disclaimer – Hart Hanson is one lucky guy. _

_Enjoy._

Rain pounded down on the pavement outside as shoppers scurried by, an army of umbrellas dancing in the afternoon light. Seeley Booth sat at a table next to the window, affording himself a prime spot to observe passers by.

Inside it was reminiscent of the Royal Diner back in DC. It served great coffee, and fries. The pie here was, well, OK. Defiantly edible. Sure, he'd tasted better, but the scenery of this place was ideal for meeting his contacts. Which was exactly what he was here to do now. He glanced down at his watch; twenty past three. His new contact was due at half past. Booth caught the waitress' eye and ordered a fresh coffee. With no idea who he was supposed to meet, he pulled out a pen from his inside coat pocket and proceeded to continue the crossword in his paper. After starting it earlier that morning he had given up less than halfway through.

_**You had my heart**_

_**and we'll never be worlds apart**_

'If Bones had been here,' he thought, 'this would've been finished hours ago.' He breathed in deeply and exhaled with a sigh.

"And now I'm thinkin 'bout her again" he grumbled out loud, glancing up to the heavens with a scowl. The waitress slid his coffee across the table, making the froth slosh over the side.

"Talkin' to ya self means ya goin' a little crazy, honey" she smiled at him. "I'm a great listener if you wanna, ya know, spill." The uniform here was reminiscent of a candy striper. Pink and white, the flared skirt came a little lower than where her ass began, and the heart shaped neckline was very generous with the amount of cleavage it allowed. Had he been in the right frame of mind the obvious come-on's she was throwing his way would have given him a well needed ego boost. However, distracted by the miserable situation he found himself in, he simply replied that he was waiting for someone and turned his attention back to the street outside.

_**Maybe in magazines**_

_**but you'll still be my star**_

The heavy shower meant people were moving quickly. Normally, Booth liked to watch people on the street and guess what conversations where about based on their body language. With no one to observe, he flicked through the pages of the paper. Book Reviews. There she was again. Her latest novel, the one he had bought a week ago to keep him company, was still sitting at the top of the hardback bestsellers list. Her publisher had insisted that they catch the Christmas retail market. How many people would be waking to Temperance Brennan in a Christmas stocking? He brought his head to the cold glass to purge the thoughts from his brain.

_**Baby cause in the Dark**_

_**You can see shiny Cars**_

The thick, black rain clouds meant the dark was drawing in even earlier than usual, and the light from the street lamps caught the rain bouncing off the stationary traffic outside. The hypnotic rhythm meant that Seeley Booth did not notice the familiar figure, obscured from view by a large black umbrella, enter the diner.

_**And that's when you need me there**_

_**With you I'll always share**_

_**Because**_

He wondered if it was raining in DC right now. Picking up his pen he pulled a napkin toward him. In one of their therapy sessions, Sweets had suggested that writing things down helped clear the mind. And he needed his mind to be empty right now. His life might depend on it. He bit his lip and began to write:

_**When the sun shines**_

_**We'll shine together**_

He remembered back over the last few months. They had been incredibly successful in solving what the media had deemed some of the most gruesome murders of the twenty-first century. And the glow she had when justice was done, well, he would bask in it forever.

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be your friend**_

_**Took an oath**_

_**I'm gonna stick it out 'till the end**_

He knew that she needed him to be there. To give her back the security she had lost at fifteen. And he would do just that. Regardless of whether she loved him or not.

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my Umbrella**_

Booth smiled at the words he had written on the napkin. It was effectively a love letter. And it had made him feel a hell of a lot better. He continued to write.

_**These fancy things,**_

_**will never come in between**_

For all the time they spent together he savored the evenings and weekends they shared, at their homes, eating takeout, catching up with paperwork, or just catching up...

_**You're part of my entity**_

_**Here for Infinity**_

This didn't feel like it should be a test, but he couldn't help thinking that's how she would see it. A rational reason to be apart. To see if they needed to be together.

_**When the war has took it's part**_

_**When the world has dealt it's cards**_

_**If the hand is hard...**_

It felt like a huge release to put down on paper the feelings he had been bottling up inside for what felt like an eternity. Was this her escape? To use the characters bound together on his bookshelf as an emotional release so she wouldn't have to face real life? Is this the reason she can compartmentalize so well? He took a lighter from his pocket. He had started smoking as a way into the gang he had to infiltrate. She would kick his ass if she knew. Within seconds the words he had written were going up in flames as he lit the corner of the napkin and dropped it onto his empty plate. It quickly shriveled into ashes. He closed his eyes as he reminisced holding the small of her back, ushering her to wherever. A cool breeze drifted across his skin from the open door. And just for a moment he could smell the scent of her.

_**Together we'll mend your heart**_

_**Because ...**_

"Mind if I join you in this _Booth_?"

"What the hell!" Booths eyes shot open to see Max Keenen grinning as he slid into the seat across from him. "This has to be a joke, right?"

"No joke. Cause you do remember me don't you. As we were prison buddies. Both on murder charges." Max winked at him. "So I figured you might like a house guest. Season of goodwill and all that."

Booth cringed as he processed what was actually a very effective cover story. It made perfect sense. To be a friend of one of the most talked about killers of recent years. The savage murder of Deputy Director Kirby had been covered extensively on the news countrywide. This would give him an outstanding level of credibility to the gang. He checked around to make sure no one was in hearing distance before he spoke."OK, I get it. But you are a civilian. How?" Booth spun his hand in mid air, motioning for Max to elaborate how he had ended up here.

"Turns out the FBI has a little more evidence on me than I would like. Didn't have much choice. Although I have to admit, this is gonna be much more interesting than sitting in the same cell twenty hours a day."

"You ain't seen my place yet. It makes your old cell look like a room at the Hilton."

"Suppose it has to look realistic." Max shrugged his shoulders. "So what's this all about? National security?" he poked a finger, jokingly, into the pile of ash in front of Booth. "Secret stuff?"

"You could say that"

They sat for a minute each reflecting on their situation. Max broke the silence.

"Hey. Check out the hot waitress" he exclaimed, attracting the attention off the slender brunette behind the counter. "Two coffees please honey"

"I seriously doubt we have the same idea of 'hot' there, Max" Booth muttered in exasperation, glancing out of the window. It was now black outside, and the glass was reflecting the brightly lit room back at him. The waitress from earlier probably was Max's ideal woman. She'd looked older, about forty-five, curvy, blond bouffant hair. The reflection in the glass was not the same woman. She had her back to them, making the coffees, but with her hair cascading in a casual ponytail, he thought about how much she looked like Bones.

Booth lowered his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he was ready to wake from a really bad dream.

"So, just remind me of your name" Max hinted. He needed to understand Booth's alias inside out. Booth began to fill him in on the situation so far.

The waitress bade her time, waiting for a lull in the conversation before bringing over the two coffees. She smoothed down the striped pink skirt in an attempt to make it appear longer than it actually was, then picked up the two mugs. Upon reaching the table she bent down to place Max's coffee in front of him. He had conveniently sat as close to the glass as possible and Booth found himself with an eyeful of 'perfect' cleavage hovering inches away from his face. He took a sharp breath in, regretting it instantaneously as he realized she wore the same perfume as a particular Forensic Anthropologist. And as she pulled back to place the second cup in front of him, their eyes met.

And suddenly he was angry. Incredibly angry. He stood up and stormed out of the diner, slamming the door behind him. How could she do this to him? To put herself in danger like this. He hardly felt the rain running down his back, soaking his clothes through. His flesh felt hot, like it was on fire and the cool liquid was the only thing keeping him from exploding. His fist pounded the wall and Booth winced in pain, knowing he would regret that in the morning. His thoughts sobered to the words he had written on the napkin only a short while ago.

_**When the sun shines**_

_**We'll shine together**_

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be your friend**_

_**Took an oath**_

_**I'm gonna stick it out 'till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my Umbrella**_

Seeley Booth stood with his back against the wall, his head tipped forward, eyes closed, the rain running down his face, dripping steadily from the end of his nose.

"You can stand under my umbrella."

As he slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sidewalk running with water, it's path broken by the dam her elegant shoes created. His line of vision was drawn up by the smooth pale skin of her legs that went on and on. "God" he muttered. The pink skirt skimmed her thighs before nipping in at the waist. Fighting the urge to reach out and wrap his arm around her there his eyes continued their upward path. Her pert breasts framed by the fitted top, a small gold dolphin nestling above against her bare flesh. Her lips, slightly apart, awaiting his response. He lingered there for a moment...

Their eyes connected and Booth saw the hurt and confusion he'd left there. He stepped forwards into the shelter she provided. She was using both hands, held in front to balance the over-sized umbrella. He stroked down her arm, becoming aware that her skin was spattered in goose-pimples. She was cold and it was his fault.

_**You can run into my Arms**_

_**It's okay don't be alarmed**_

_**(Come into Me)**_

_**(There's no distance in between our love)**_

_**So Gonna let the rain pour**_

_**I'll be all you need and more**_

_**Because ...**_

"Bones" he sighed. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why? I thought we were partners"

"It's too dangerous. You're not safe"

"I want to help"

"You don't have any idea what you're getting yourself into"

"I understand the risks. I'm prepared. They created a whole new identity for me. Look!" She jiggled her name tag with a smile. "I'm Roxy."

Booth raised his eyebrows and laughed. He gazed at her longingly. She smiled again and lent into him, their foreheads touching. Both holding the position, eyes closed, their warm breath misting together from the cold, inches separating their lips. Neither breaking the spell.

"Tony!" Max suddenly interrupted. "I'm waiting to see this fabulous penthouse suite of yours. Maybe you could let the lady get back to work before she loses her job?"

"Sure," he stepped back out into the rain to follow Max down the street before turning back towards his Bones, no his... Roxy. He flashed her the biggest charm smile he could muster and she glanced away shyly.

Maybe this Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all!

_**When the sun shines **_

_**We'll shine Together**_

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be your friend**_

_**Took an oath**_

_**I'm gonna stick it out 'till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella.**_

_Review! Review! Review! And just in case you didn't hear me – Review!! (please, make me believe it was worth only getting four hours sleep last night) _


	6. No One

**A / N – Thank you for all your reviews. I adore receiving them. Chapter 6 is based around the song 'No One' by Alicia Keys. Although I do feel like its a bit of a cop out. On reflection the lyrics are quite bland. Moving along, thank you to Moonlight Gardenias for your help with the dialog. **

**Disclaimer – The locations are mine. The characters are not. Sigh.**

**Enjoy.**

"You weren't joking!"

"I wouldn't when it's this bad."

"I call the bed"

"What? No way. My hellhole. You're an uninvited guest."

Seeley Booth stood back to allow Max Keenen in to the apartment the FBI had provided.

"Now, what was it the papers called me? 'Psychopathic cop killer'." he smirked. Max had every intention of sleeping in the bed - for tonight at least.

"Pure Evil, I think I read in one. You know, Bones has had to deal... "

"Roxy."

"...with a hell of a lot. What?"

"Her name is Roxy. Get used to it. I thought you were good at this?"

"I am. Point taken"

"So, _I am_ taking the bed. Age before beauty. You get the floor." Max threw his bag onto the bed and sauntered into the bathroom.

Booth lent against the counter in the kitchenette and thought about what had just happened at the diner. Bones had been selected by his superiors to join him on an undercover mission, and was now posing as a waitress, called Roxy, in the eatery he was currently frequenting for the best part of the day. 'Roxy. Of all the names, why did she have to choose Roxy? Damn.'

_**I just want you close  
where you can stay forever  
you can be sure  
that it will only get better**_

And he was Tony, Ex-con, who had shared a block with an infamous killer - who was now washing up in his bathroom - and who's daughter was the bestselling author Dr. Temperance Brennan - whose most recent novel was dedicated to 'my best friend – Booth' and was laying on the counter next to him in said apartment - while the new waitress, Roxy, had no connection to either of them whatsoever.

There was no room for any mistakes.

Things would look clearer after a good night's sleep. Glancing at the old fraying carpet, he sighed. Pity he wasn't going to get any.

_**you and me together  
through the days and nights  
i don't worry 'cause  
everything's going to be alright **_

As he lay in the darkness Booth though of the situation.

They would make this work. They would catch the bad guys. They would go back to their own real lives. And maybe they would be together. When he had sat with her on the bench he had not intended to expose his feelings. But the words had just slipped out. Had she heard them? Had she understood them?

_**people keep talking they can say what they like  
but all i know is everything's going to be alright **_

And yes, he had drawn a line but everyone around them seemed intent on tearing it to shreds. Angela with her constant hints and innuendos. She had even gotten Hodgins in on the act. And Sweets with his 'seduction by pie' comments and comparisons. Caroline's puckishness instigating a physical connection between them.

God, that was an amazing kiss.

But he doubted Cam would be happy. After all, the official reason they weren't together was because of their professionalism. He wondered if she already saw his adoration of her employee. And Cullen. There is no way he would continue to condone their partnership if they were involved. Unless - maybe Sweets could use his status to persuade Cullen that it would still work.

Booth turned over, struggling to make himself comfortable. He heard something scurry past through the darkness.

"Damned cockroaches"

"You know, Booth...

"Tony, remember. I thought you were good at this." Booth grumbled, throwing Max's earlier words right back at him.

"You know, Tony." Max leaned over the edge of the bed. "You could always spend tomorrow night at your girlfriend's place."

"Don't have one" Booth replied in irritation.

"Sure you do. Did I forget to mention that's part of Roxy's remit. You feed her the info, she conveys it back to the FBI. No need for her to have any direct contact with the targets."

"You did 'forget'. But the no contact part is good to know."

"As, I suspect, is the fact you'll need to- " Max paused as if to emphasize the point. "Date her."

"What?" Booth sat up to face Max

"You know. Take her out. On dates. To keep up appearances." He was almost chuckling.

"I understand that part." Booth retorted. "I just don't get why you're finding this so funny?"

"I'm not stupid. I've seen you look at her." Max lay back down.

"Kinda hard not to look at someone when you work with them."

"I mean the way you look at her." He smiled to himself, reminiscing. "It's that same way I used to look at Christine."

Booth stood and flicked on the lamp.

"Christ, that's bright." Max shielded he eyes from the light. "What are you doing? It's three a.m.."

"Takin' a walk." Throwing on his clothes, his brain was doing somersaults inside his skull. Who the hell did Max Keenen think he was? Ordering him around. Telling him how he felt. - He already knew that. Not that he was planning on sharing that intel with the older man, who had commandeered his bed. He grabbed a glass from the counter and flicked on the tap. He took a mouthful, and spat the putrid liquid back into the sink. "Ugh."

"Booth...Tony. Go back to sleep. You're gonna need your rest."

"Today's Christmas Eve. Ain't nothin gonna happen for the next week. It's the holidays. And I'm stuck here, in this crappy apartment, with a 'crazed killer', who is way too interested in his daughter's social life, by the way, and who evicts me from my own bed so I have to sleep on the floor while 'roaches celebrate the holiday season inches from my face." Booth slammed the glass back down. "And I miss my son."

"I'm sensing you're not an early morning person."

Booth gritted his teeth together and, grabbing his jacket, slammed the door behind him. Hard.

_**no one, no one, no one**_

_**can get in the way of what i'm feeling  
no one, no one, no one  
can get in the way of what i feel for you, you, you  
can get in the way of what i feel for you **_

It was still raining when Booth stepped out into the night air. He wasn't entirely alone. Occasional traffic rumbled by. He saw activity in several shops as they rushed to restock shelves for the day ahead. Revelers heading home. Others rushed by to begin their working day. Before long, he was back at the diner. Another advantage he had found there was that they were open all twenty-four hours.

He wandered in and took his place at the same table as before. Aside from a young couple, taking shelter from the rain, and the older guy behind the counter, the place was empty. He ordered coffee and deliberated whether he was hungry yet.

As he thought, he nursed the coffee, slowly cooling, between his hands.

_**when the rain is pouring down  
and my heart is hurting  
you will always be around  
this i know for certain **_

He felt someone slide into the seat opposite and place their breakfast down. Booth glanced up and smiled. She pushed the slice of pie across the table to him, then brought her coffee to her lips. Booth watched, transfixed.

"Early shift." she commented.

They sat, neither saying another word. And when the early morning customers began to arrive she took her place behind the counter as he looked on at the amazing woman who had captured his heart.

_**you and me together  
through the days and nights  
i don't worry 'cause  
everything's going to be alright  
people keep talking they can say what they like  
but all i know is everything's going to be alright**_

_**no one, no one, no one  
can get in the way of what i'm feeling  
no one, no one, no one  
can get in the way of what i feel for you, you, you  
can get in the way of what i feel **_

A little while after eight, Max walked in. It was almost light out now and the rain had finally stopped. He ordered breakfast with a wink at his daughter, and she laughed. Booth loved that sound more than almost anything else. She actually seemed to be enjoying herself behind the counter. Although, he had noticed, especially since the place got busy, that she was conscious of her skirt when working out front, particularly when wiping tables. Admittedly, he was enjoying the view.

_**i know some people search the world  
to find something like what we have  
i know people will try try to divide something so real  
so till the end of time i'm telling you there ain't no one **_

Max sat down. "She's called Roxy, she's new in town, unattached, and waiting. So, you gonna ask her?"

"Huh?"

"Out. On. A. Date. Jesus, Tony. You need to get some sleep. " Max fumed, though he knew full well he'd gotten his point across.

Booth looked sheepishly at the table. He knew they had to set the scene, but this wasn't how he had pictured it. Reluctantly he moved over to the counter.

"Hey."

"Somethin' I can get you?" she held a notepad aloft and held his gaze.

"Umm." Booth was lost for words. As his mind worked overtime to try and string a sentence together she continued to speak.

"What's your weakness?"

"You?"

_**no one, no one, no one  
can get in the way of what i'm feeling  
no one, no one, no one  
can get in the way of what i feel for you, you, you  
can get in the way of what i feel for you **_

**A/N - While I have this story planned out (I**_**'ve even written it down)**_** I am really interested on what you see happening next? Maybe you have some good ideas I overlooked. Maybe I want to keep you guessing by not being too predictable. Maybe I'm an attention seeker who just want a reason to check my email. So please. Give me a little click!**


	7. Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

**A / N – I was going to use another song choice for this chapter, but I have been reading some other fics based on this song so i can't take credit for the choosing the lyrics. Only the words in-between.**

**Coincidentally, I already had the song on my Ipod. (8GB just is not enough - My husband is concerned I may need my headphone surgically removed. But life is so much better when it has a great soundtrack)**

**Thanks again to my Beta – Moonlight Gardenias for allowing me to harass her with ridiculously frequent chapters. But when you send me all those lovely reviews it just makes me wanna type all day and all night. **

**Disclaimer – I concur that I have no jurisdiction over these characters. **

**BTW this chapter is from Booths POV. Although, hopefully, it would have been obvious without me needing to mention it. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart**_

"_Somethin' I can get you?" she held a notepad aloft and held his gaze._

"_Umm." Booth was lost for words. As his mind worked overtime to try and string a sentence together she continued to speak._

"_What's your weakness?" _

"_You?"_

Crap. Did I just say that out loud? I took a deep breath and continued.

"- can get me, another cup of your fantastic coffee and..." Brain, work, brain, work "pancakes" I declare proudly. 'Good save, Seeley' I think.

"Sure" she nods. Does she look disappointed?

_**Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start**_

Why can't I tell her? This is driving me crazy.

_**Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on**_

And now I am watching her prepare my order. I know this is her job but I can't help responding to the domesticity of it all. I'm picturing her in my kitchen. On a Sunday morning. Wearing one of my shirts. Barefoot. Whoa. Breathe deep, Seeley. Think neutral thoughts. Clinical lab? No, too many fantasies to go there. Dead bodies? That has to be a turn off, right? Aside from necrophiliacs. And FBI agents who picture specific forensic anthropologists leaning over... Nuns. Yes. Nuns. I need to squeeze a trip to confession into my ridiculously empty schedule.

_**Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
**_

When Parker was born I thought that was as good as it would get, that I truly believed I was meant to be a family with him and Rebecca. How wrong I was. Part of my family was standing across from me ringing my order through the till. Thats what we are.

Family.

Unconditionally.

Is that why the way I feel scares me so much? Because I need to preserve what we have.

_**  
Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
**_

In the last three and a half years I have spent more time with this woman than any other in my life. And what have I got to show for it aside from extensive additions to my already scarred body?

Apart from getting to spend all that time in the presence of the most amazing woman.

And the smell of her hair.

And her smile. Sometimes I think it's reserved just for me.

_**It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet  
**_

Our lips were so close outside in the rain, yesterday. It feels like a lifetime ago and yet so new. If only she knew what she does to me. Would she...

_**  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
**_

Stay? Go? Hate me?

Love me?

_**  
I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way**_

Last time we adopted our current persona's she pulled no punches about her feelings towards marriage.

"_marriage is such an archaic institution." _

Sometimes, its all that I think about. It's all that I dream about. And when I wake I expect to turn over and see my wife lying there beside me. Except she isn't. And there is a good chance she never will be. And it kills me.

_**  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone**_

My order, the one I don't really want, is placed on the counter in front of me. She stands before me.

Expectantly.

I have a second chance to profess my love for her. No. Tony has a second chance to simply ask Roxy on a casual date. This should not be difficult. But it is. So I say nothing. And take my order back to the table where Max waits with annoyance.

_**  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?**_

"What are you? Thirteen?" Max scowls at me. I have a new found appreciation for the grief Sweets takes from me.

"Hey Roxy," he waves her over. "I was thinkin' that you and Tony here could maybe catch a movie later. What time's your shift over?"

Great, I think. Not only have I reduced myself to having the emotional maturity of an adolescent, I am also relying on her father to organize the date. For Christ's sake, I've headed up entire teams and led armed raids. I should be able to ask my best friend out to a movie.

Who the hell am I kidding.

Her lips are so perfect. How much would I like to kiss them right now. They're full and glossy and... moving. Crap. She's talking. What did she say? Aggh! Stop thinking, start listening.

"-by ten 'cause Julie asked already. Is that OK with you Tony?"

Ten what? Who's Julie? I look at Max for some acknowledgment that he was paying attention to his daughter. His seat is worryingly vacant. I look round frantically. Where'd he go?

"Are you OK?" Bones asks me. She sounds worried. And then a look of realization hits her face. "You!" she began, pointing her finger aggressively towards my chest. "Have no idea what I just said! Because you weren't listening. Well I'm sorry if I – bore you." She looks seriously pissed.

I know this has to be done right.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little – distracted for a minute." Then I - the order is well rehearsed - raise my eyebrows, tilt head, puppy eyes, bring out my best charm smile, and...

Done.

"You know you look pathetic, right?" she smiled, holding back a laugh. I know, but it's worth it. To make her happy.

"As I was saying. We can catch a seven o'clock showing. I promised Julie I'd come back here at ten to help give the place a really good once over. We're shut for Christmas Day."

"That sounds alright." I nod.

"It's a date, then."

_**Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on**_

She just said it was a date. I'm gonna end up psychoanalyzing this all day. Where was Sweets when you actually needed him.

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep. You can't of had more than a couple of hours. I have to get back to work now anyhow."

_**Every little thing**_

She pretends to know what is best for me. She is right as always. I have a little Christmas shopping to do first. And confession. Although I am sure I will need to go again after tonight.

Then sleep.

"Sure," I reply. "I'll see you later" I smile weakly. She smiles back, glancing down at my lips intermittently. Something has changed here. She's more open. More willing. I realize I'm not alone with my feelings.

How did I not notice?

_**Every little thing**_

* * *

**Authors note – I really don't mean to torment you by allowing them to dance around their feelings, but Fox have don it for the last three years and, well, who am I to argue with a winning formula. If you did want to argue you could always click on this little box. Right. Down. Here. **


	8. Free Me

**A / N – I have used a song by Emma (baby spice) Bunton called 'Free Me' for this chapter. It has a slightly jazz feel to it – very Brennan. It occurred to me that when we write songfics the melody is also part of the inspiration. For me it most defiantly sets the mood. So if you can listen to the track...**

**This chapter is from Brennan's POV. I have never written from her point of view before, but when you do things like telling your husband to speak grammatically correct after he has had three pints of cider - I like to think we are on the same page. Writing her trying to be somebody else though? Let me know what you think. **

**Thank you to my Beta – Moonlight Gardenias who gives me the confidence to post without paranoia over whether it makes any sense at all to you guys. And your reviews are like diamonds. Precious, sparkling and the more I get the more I want.**

**Disclaimer – I would love to own David Boreanez. However, I don't. Nor any of the other cast or characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with.**

**Enjoy.**

--

I stand in front of a full length mirror in awe of the reflection staring back at me. The make up I wear is heavier than I am used to and my lips are painted in a shade that emulates sexual arousal. My hair is tied back in high pony tail, exposing my neck, while loose curls frame my face. My favored ethnic jewelry has made way for simple, unfussy gold pieces.

The uniform I wear is atypical of society's sexualisation and dominance of the female form. It has obviously been designed to create erotic responses in the target audience of this type of establishment.

Furthermore, according to the National Center for Health Statistics, the average height for an adult female in the United States is 5 feet 3.8 inches. At five foot nine, I am statistically taller than 97.2 of the female population. This uniform is most defiantly not designed with women of my stature in mind. The skirt barely covers my undergarments. I wonder if I could opt to wear shorts underneath to preserve my modesty. Not that I am prudish about my body in any way. I just don't feel the need to share it with complete strangers.

My shoes fare no better. Patent black court with a three inch heel. Admittedly, not the most uncomfortable foot-ware I have forced myself to wear. But I expect to spend the best part of the next eight hours on foot.

I am no longer Temperance Brennan, world renowned Forensic Anthropologist, and bestselling fiction author.

I am Roxy Brown, and I am a waitress in a twenty four hour diner. (I am ashamed to say that, at times, I have a distinctly below par imagination. Over one and a half million other citizens share my surname. However, undercover ops did say that the anonymity would be advantageous in this environment.)

I started my shift a few hours ago. He was already here when I arrived. He looked tired. When he saw me for the first time yesterday he was angry. Booth thinks I need protecting.

I don't.

I know what it's like to be alone. To have nobody to turn to when you need support. Sometimes I do think about how lucky I am to have so many people in my life now. To have Booth. The sooner he understands that I am here to help the better.

"Break's over, sweetie."

My manager Julie pops her head round the door of the staff area. She is approaching fifty and this diner is her life. She has to be one of the nicest people I ever met. And she reads people exceptionally well. I do have concerns that she may see through the persona I have created. I told her I have escaped a violent relationship and needed a whole new identity. I think she knows I am not being completely truthful, but she seems to understand and she has not asked any more questions. In many ways she reminds me of Angela.

"Hey honey," she asks. "how are you in the kitchen?"

Cooking is a science.

That is why I have always excelled whenever I turn my hand to it. Ultimately, it is about measurements, volumes and chemical reactions. A good meal is nothing more than a well conducted science experiment.

"I believe I'm pretty good." I reply with confidence.

"You ever baked pie?"

"You want me to bake pie?" I smile.

I know that usually I would compulsively argue that we are in control of our own destiny. Booth would say this is a sign.

--

I see him enter.

As the day has progressed I have found myself to be in receipt of an excessive amount of attention from the clientel, specifically those who were male. While I found the attention to be very flattering I longed for Booth to be the one stood at the counter flirting with me.

Now he was.

_**Being with you  
Longing for something to happen  
Biting my tongue  
Hoping to get a reaction  
Atmosphere's tense  
Happy with anticipation  
Don't leave me here  
With only my imagination**_

"Hey." he smiled at me. He looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"You have a good sleep?" I question. He nods. Then scans the diner.

"Where's Max?"

My father left about two hours ago telling me it was better if I don't know. I knew relaying that information to Booth would not be a good idea. He understands my father better than I do. He does not trust him though. "Dunno," I mumble, "I've been working in the kitchen. You want some pie?" I ask, diverting the subject to his stomach.

"Nah. But I could murder burger and fries."

"Oh." I sound obviously disappointed.

Booth looks at me questioningly. "I had pie this morning. You brought it over. And I do recall you saying many times before that it is important that I eat a variety of different foods." He paused, thoughtful. "Usually before you start some anthropological crap about diminishing my sperm count. Why do you do that exactly? What's with the obsession over my fertility?"

"The nutritional content to burger and fries really is no better than pie."

I notice Julie observing us. It strikes me that the conversation makes it obvious to others that we have not just recently met. I have seen Booth use distraction techniques before. Roxy must up her game. And I will use this to my advantage.

I hold up a finger indicating for him to wait, and quickly dart into the kitchen to grab a slice of the steaming pie. As I re-emerge he arches his eyebrows at me.

"Are you trying to seduce me with pie?" he questions, smirking. I wonder if Sweets constant insinuations are placing subconscious ideas into my psyche. I have to remind myself I don't believe in psychology.

_**Free me**_

Enough is enough. Angela had told me she was waiting for me to catch up to my own reality. I think I just arrived.

_**Now Free me **_

_**let me loose to love you  
Yeah how i long to seduce you now **_

"But I made it!" I whimpered suggestively

"What?"

"It's part of my job here. To bake pie"

"Ohh-" he mumbled thoughtfully.

"I said I didn't like to eat pie. Never said I couldn't bake it." My eyes flickered down to the warm dessert between us. Dare I?

His eyes met mine once again as I smiled and held his gaze. He did not appear to notice as my finger's slipped between the pastry to scoop up the sticky caramelized apple and cinnamon filling. I brought the now heavily coated phalanges slowly up until it hovered just under his nose, the aroma enticing him to act.

_**How long can i  
Continue to suffer in silence  
My achin' heart  
Can't bear to wait in such suspense  
So maybe its time  
To tell you just how i am feeling  
this full on desire i have too long been concealing**_

My brain went into overdrive. Fight or flight, Booth?

Fight or flight?

I was not disappointed as he slowly parted his lips and eased himself forward taking his prize in one foul swoop. I closed my eyes as the sensation of his tongue caressing my fingers sent shivers through my entire body.

_**Free Me **_

We were brought back to reality as the moment was interrupted in the most brutal way possible.

"Hey, hot stuff!" A customer.

And one who had apparently taken a liking to me. Understandably, considering the performance we had just given in full view of everyone.

"Feel free to offer a taste test to me too!"

"Jerk." Booth muttered under his breath.

"Whaddya say?" threatened the other man.

"I think you heard!" exclaimed Booth. I could see the anger rising behind his eyes. This was not about to end well.

"Hey buddy. You lookin' for a fat lip?"

"No, but you're heading towards a broken nose."

"You wanna take this outside?" The other guy was really gunning for Booth now.

"Not really." Booths fist jerked back and smacked the guy right in the face, sending him backwards into one of the tables. "You know Roxy, I think I will have the pie. And the burger and fries too. Suddenly I have a really big appetite."

I was well aware that I should not find this blatant territorial display of alpha male behavior desirable, but given the earlier eroticism of his lips on my fingers it took all my self restraint not to lunge myself onto him right there. It struck me that I should be thankful for the volume of make-up masking my natural flush. I suspected that under the lipstick my mouth was swollen enough that the two colors were a close enough match to be indistinguishable.

Julie came out of the kitchen to see the commotion. She shot me a look of annoyance, before helping the other guy off the floor. A steady stream of blood was flowing from his nose.

"Go clean yourself up, Allan." Julie instructed. "Then leave. I've had it up to here with your attitude" She turned to Booth. "And you... If he wasn't such a jerk, you would be barred. Consider yourself warned."

Booth smiled at me. "Told you I was a good judge of character," he stated with pride.

A voice called from the kitchen. "Roxy." It was Julie.

--

"I figure that little display out there was about you."

"He was just being protective."

"Slippery slope, sweetheart. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Especially after what you told me. When a guy has a temper it can come out in any situation. "

"I won't get hurt. He's not like that."

It occurs to me that it I wasn't the only one role-playing a new identity. Booth was too. He was supposed to be a very dangerous man. I would have to accept that in the course of our work innocent people may get hurt. Hitting that guy out there wasn't him. I know him. It doesn't matter how mad he gets, Booth always does the right thing. If I am going to be here with him then maybe my expectations with have to be a little more adaptable.

And I look forward to being with him.

Tonight.

_**Free Me**_

**Authors note – I have decided to hold you to ransom. If I get enough reviews - let's say ten – then I will give you a kiss. **

**No, not from me. My husband would get rather jealous.**

**From our favorite non couple. You know you want it. But do you have the patience to wait? **


	9. Lay All Your Love On Me

**A / N – Sorry I have taken longer than usual to update. And I am afraid that real life is gonna continue to get in the way for the next couple of weeks. Although... I might get all my other stuff done quicker if you send me reviews. They're better than a caffeine fix.**

**In celebration of 'Mamma Mia' I have used an Abba song. While I was spoilt for choice as they all have really expressive lyrics, 'Lay all your Love on me' said everything I wanted it to.**

**Thanks to my Beta – Moonlight Gardenias. And everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I always like to know what bits you enjoyed most. Hint, hint.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bones. Except my own. And they are not nearly as fun to play with.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Don't go wasting your emotion **_

_**Lay all your love on me**_

"Booth, Before you left DC. What you said? I..."

"Roxy," Booth hissed through gritted teeth. "We need to talk about something else. Now!"

It was only a small bistro table that separated them. Her fingers followed the curve of the wine glass and this held her focus for now. Confident as she was, Temperance Brennan did not have the strength to meet his gaze while she asked the question. That question, the one that had been driving her crazy since he left her in the Jeffersonian grounds.

--

As arranged, he had picked her up dead on at seven from her newly acquired apartment. Booth couldn't help but notice the Bureau provided accommodation here was considerably nicer than his. It reminded him of an early conversation they had about unlimited expenses. She'd changed into a pair of dark blue hipster jeans and a cream bardot sweater that hung off her shoulders. Booth noticed her bare feet and the cerise pink varnish that adorned the tips of them. She beckoned him in as she finished getting ready, twisting her hair up and clamping it into place with some sort of ornate butterfly, a few strands working loose and suggestively trailing their way down her neck. He watched as she fiddled with the clasp off her necklace before stepping forward to assist.

"Got it." she murmured.

Damn, too late. He'd just missed a perfect opportunity to breathe in the scent of her.

Flipping a pair of bronze ballet pumps on she flashed him a smile. "Lets go!"

On arriving at the cinema they found nothing appealing that began before eight thirty. And that was how they ended up sitting here, in a neighboring bar.

--

Jason York had spotted 'Tony' despite the crowd and was making his way across the room. Booth thanked God that he was sat facing his oncoming friend, a prominent member of the gang he had infiltrated.

"Hey, Jase."

"Tony. My main man. How ya doin'?"

"Great." Booth replied, willing him to leave.

"Pretty lady! Introduce us, Tony. Where's your manners, man?"

"This is Roxy." Booth winced as Jase grabbed an empty chair from a neighboring table and sat himself between them, never taking his eyes of Bones. Booth looked on in annoyance.

"So Roxy," he began. "How long you been dating this loser?"

"Actually, it's our first date tonight."

Wrong answer, Bones, Booth cringed. Jason was hitting on his girl and he couldn't do a damned thing about it.

Brennan continued. "How do you know each other?"

"Oh you know. Around."

"So Jase," Booth interrupted. "You meeting someone here?"

"Actually yeah. New, ahem, business contact. But I can fill you in another time."

Booth observed that Jason had continued to gaze at Bones through the whole conversation. "Well, don't let us interrupt your plans," he began. "I know your a busy guy an' all"

Jason flashed a final smile at her before moving off. "Close, but no cigar." she smirked, thinking about Booth's trademark expression that, quite often, left her feeling week at the knees.

"What?" questioned a bemused Booth. "Since when do you use expressions like that?"

"The undercover training was very thorough."

_**I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man i see is a potential threat **_

"You should not have flirted with him just then. The guy's a complete sociopath. May I remind you of Pam Nunan." Booth shook his head, exasperated. He needed to make sure Bones was firmly off limits to anybody else. For her own safety, of course.

She had been safe with Sully. It had still ripped him apart inside.

_**And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice**_

"And what was the cigar comment in relation to exactly?" Booth looked quizzical.

Brennan thought for a moment. '_Do I confirm that his smile has so much influence over the way I feel? Would he take advantage of that fact if he knew it to be true, even more so than his already obvious suspicions?'_ She decided that yes, he would. And she wasn't ready yet to leave herself vulnerable. "I have a very refined sense of smell. And it's telling me that you have been smoking." She raised her eyebrows and waited.

Booth just looked sheepishly at the table.

"You know how bad it is for you. And you already suffer an addictive personality. It will be exceptionally hard for you to quit."

"I know."

She leaned back and looked him up and down. "So you also know that I am not going to let this go."

_**But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new **_

Booth leaned back, mirroring her actions. "Yes." he flashed his charm smile.

"That won't work this time."

_**And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...**_

And as they both sat, thoughtful, stealing occasional glances, the enormity of the situation began to dawn on them both. They were not sat here in this bar as Booth and Bones, or even Seeley and Temperance, but Roxy and Tony.

They needed to erase everything they knew about one another.

_**Don't go wasting your emotion **_

_**Lay all your love on me **_

Whatever that may entail...

But not yet. She needed to understand a few things first.

_**It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little smalltalk, a smile and baby i was stuck**_

Brennan smiled.

"Whatcha' thinkin'?" Booth asked suspiciously. He had been watching her for few minutes. Her expression was unmistakable. He had seen it too many times before. She was processing. All the information available. All the evidence presented to her.

You can take the scientist out of the lab but...

_**I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily **_

"That you never answered my question." It was almost whispered. She was looking straight at him now. Staring behind his eyes, deep into his soul. Waiting expectantly.

Booth looked down at his hands, a nervous half laugh escaping from his throat. "Wow, umm, I thought I would have a little more time to work out what I wanted to say to you about that day. I mean, I was devastated to be put in that position. I knew you would take it badly but you wouldn't even speak. And there was Parker. To know I wouldn't see him for the whole holidays, longer - " he added. "I didn't mean..." Booth closed his eyes and breathed deep.

_**I feel a kind of fear  
When i don't have you near **_

Temperance Brennan felt her heart physically stop. He was going to take it back. And it made her feel sick. She needed air. Right now.

_**Unsatisfied, i skip my pride  
I beg you dear...**_

Was it about the line, she thought. Screw the god damned line.

_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me **_

"I didn't mean to tell you like that. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be special." He reached across and took her soft hands in his. "And to say," he paused, grinning from ear to ear, "I. LOVE. YOU." accentuating each word, "there, when I was leaving you. Well, it sort of tainted it."

She was smiling now. And while she had never held much credence for the concept of love, other than a multitude of chemical reactions, to hear him say them so heartfelt, to her, it felt like electricity was surging though her body.

_**Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me **_

"So," Booth continued. "I'm gonna say it here again 'cause I think we are going to have a great-," he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers, not once breaking his adoring gaze into her eyes. "-Date. I – Love - You."

_**I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce**_

He was not the first man to say these words. But she was absolutely certain she had never felt this way before.

"Okaaay, so I have stunned you into silence."

_**I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible **_

"What?" she asked.

"Too much?" he looked worried now.

"NO! No, what you said was...beautiful."

"It's just a lot to take in?"

"Yes." she whispered apologetically.

_**'cause everything is new  
And everything is you **_

"So lets talk about something else." He brought his smile back out and she responded with one of her own.

"I know we aren't supposed to talk about this, especially here, but I have to ask-"

Booth glanced around. "Go on."

"I didn't know if you had been able to send Parker a gift -" Brennan continued.

He winced and bit his lip. "No." Regret resounded through the hollow word.

"So I called up Rebecca to find out what he really wanted, and it turns out that there is this manic craze for Ben 10, whatever that is, and he wanted the alien laboratory, and she hadn't been able to get ahold of one. They are trading on Ebay for six or seven times their retail valuation. And then I noticed that the products are licensed to the same consortium that my publishers belong to. So it was relatively easy to get everything in the product range, plus some other limited edition stuff. She said for me to tell you that 'Love takes up where knowledge leaves off,' but I don't know what that means."

He grinned across the table. "It's a quote. Saint Thomas Aquinas." He leaned in towards her. "You know what? You're amazing."

_**And all i've learned has overturned  
What can i do...**_

"My dad was extremely difficult to buy for however. I ended up purchasing - "

Out of the corner of his eye Booth noticed Jason making his way back across the room towards them. And he was not alone. He almost choked on his drink as he clocked the man walking beside him.

"Are you O.K.? Tony? It would appear that your beverage has inadvertently entered your trachea." She stroked his hand. "Try not to panic. The sensation will pass."

"Max!" Booth spluttered.

"I really don't think he's expecting a gift from you."

"No, he's here. With Jason!"

She looked up and, seeing him approach, look back at her wine glass. "What do I do?" The panic was evident in her voice.

"Calm down, be polite, leave the talking to me." Booth instructed, taking a deep breath himself.

"Tony!" Max exclaimed.

"We meet again." Booth directed his comment to Jase.

Jase nodded his acknowledgment and looked over him to Bones. She shifted nervously under his gaze.

Max noticed her discomfort. "Tony, you'll be glad to know you can have your place back. Jase here has a couple of properties vacant, and there's no time like the present. So I guess we can head off now. Jase?" The sooner they were away, the safer he could keep his baby.

Because that was how he still saw her. She might be in her thirties, but he remembered the day she was born like yesterday. And it was his job to protect her - whatever the cost. When the FBI had held him in custody and given him the option of prison or here, there was no question. He could stay undercover indefinately. That was easy. When he knew Temperance would be joining them his perspective changed. And his goal right now was to move this situation forward as quickly as possible. His daughter believed she had assumed a false identity for six months. He was going to make sure she was home, safe, in six weeks.

"I'll call you, Tony. Before New Years." Jase winked at Bones and turned to head towards the exit.

Brennen let out her breath and smiled at Booth. He met her smile and placed his hands over hers. She opened her mouth to speak when a woman leaned over from a nearby table.

"Oh wow. You're her, aren't you? Temperance Brennan - the crime writer. I love your books!" The woman shrieked.

Booths heart stopped as he saw Jase stop abruptly. Max, obviously having heard the commotion was walking even faster. He stopped when he reached the door, realizing he was now alone. Jase was making his way back to the table.

A rush of scenarios fought for attention inside his head. 'Please don't correct her by saying it's Doctor Temperance Brennan, don't look flattered, don't even acknowledge you know the name...'

"What? No! You have me mistaken for someone else."

"But I met you once at a signing. You're her!"

Booth looked at Bones, willing her to know Jase was now almost right behind her. He needed to diffuse the situation. Quickly.

"I think I know who I am, thanks." Brennan stated bluntly, glaring at the other woman. She turned back to face Booth. He was quick. She didn't register what was happening until it was too late.

_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me **_

His lips were on hers, and oh my god it felt good. The sensation enveloped her and she closed her eyes, lost in the moment. They moved in perfect rhythm together for far too many steamboats. She felt his teeth, nipping at her bottom lip, allowing her room to breathe before he latched back onto her mouth, this time pushing his tongue gently against her flesh, requesting permission to take this further. She obliged, opening her mouth wider, slipping her own tongue into him, tasting him. The world dissolved away as their passion fought for submission, neither relenting, both savoring the intensity. It was as if he was kissing her to save her life.

He was.

Max, now firmly back in play, placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. "I don't think they really want us here. Let's go." He glanced at the other woman expectantly.

"Guess I was mistaken." she apologized.

"So Jase, I would like to get moved in before midnight..."

"Sure Max." Jase shook his head. "You know, I think the paranoia might be getting to me"

Booth just about heard them laugh as they moved away. He was too engrossed in kissing his 'Bones' and wow, she tasted amazing. His hand had moved up to support her neck. He could feel the heat radiating from her. They simultaneously broke away, as though the other knew instinctively.

For a while both sat, sated and speechless. Finally, Brennan spoke.

"I didn't think it would be so hard," she confessed. "I am gonna have to put all my energy into keeping in character twenty-four-seven."

"You can go home anytime, you know. Me and Max, we have to see this through. But I need to know I can keep you safe."

_**Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me**_

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to be here. With you. I feel...I feel like part of me is missing when you're not there."

"Then I will do everything I possibly can to make this easy for you. Whatever it takes."

* * *

**Authors note – I have a problem. And it's not just my total obsession with Bones. **

**You may recall back in chapter 4 Brennan thinking about the totally amazing gift that she bought for Booth. Well, I honestly do not know what it is. Do you? Did anyone happen to see her out shopping with Angela that day? Please tell me what she bought. Because it's driving me insane. **

**Oh wait. I already am. Still... **


	10. Never Be The Same Again

**A / N – Sorry, sorry sorry. I know it's been a while. So this chapter is extra long and fluffy to compensate. **

**The song is Never Be The Same Again by Mel C (sporty spice) with a rap interlude by Lisa 'Left Eye' Lopez. I was going to take that section of the song out until I read the lyrics and realized how fabulous they are.**

**Thanks to Moonlight Gardenias. Your feedback is great. And to everyone who made suggestions about Booths gift, thank you. I now have loads of amazing ideas.**

**Disclaimer – All I want for Christmas is Seeley Booth but it ain't gonna happen cause he most defiantly belongs to somebody else.**

**Enjoy**

"Popcorn?"

"Can they serve it plain? It's much healthier like that."

"But then it tastes of nothing!" Booth turned back to the counter. "Can you do that?"

Temperance Brennan smiled as Booth looked expectantly towards the bored teenager currently placing their drink order - soda for him, water for her – down next to the till. She recalled his ever increasing need to make sure she got everything she wanted.

"No."

"Oh," His brow furrowed. "Umm..."

"We'll have salted." Brennan instructed.

Booth handed over the cash as Brennan grasped the popcorn in one hand and her drink in the other. Pocketing his change, Booth snatched up his soda and placed his free hand against her lower back. While intimate to others, to her it was comfortably familiar. As Booth guided her to their seats she stopped abruptly.

"Can we sit up there?"

"Back row?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"I once had a bad experience with a child kicking the seats behind me."

"What movie did you come to that a child would see?"

"I don't recall. I was about eight at the time."

Booth rolled his eyes and grinned. "Please tell me you have been to the movies since you where eight."

"Of course. I watched March of the Penguins a few years ago"

"You're kidding, right? Cause it was more of a documentary." The distaste in his voice was apparent.

"It was an exceptionally good film. Very informative."

"Well I hope you like this one" Booth had selected a romantic comedy. A 'chick flick'. He figured she would question the logic of a horror, and they already lived enough drama themselves to enjoy an action movie.

"I'm sure it will be great. What is it about?"

"Watch and see."

_**I call you up whenever things go wrong.  
You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on.  
I can't believe it took me quite so long.  
To take the forbidden step.  
Is this something that I might regret? **_

Temperance shifted in her seat. The theater was warm. Or was that just her? Glancing around the darkened room she made out approximately thirty other people at this showing. Her mind was buzzing as she replayed his earlier kiss from the bar. It had certainly distracted from the compromising situation they had found themselves in. She reached down for a handful of popcorn and found his hand obstructing her way.

"Sorry" he whispered, his hot breath inches from her ear as he slid his hand away, stroking the top of her own, gently with his thumb, as he did so. Her heart skipped a beat.

Distracted, she struggled to keep up with the plot and as the movie progressed they each intermittently stole hidden glances at the other. Until the love scene. A montage of positions and exposed flesh, set to a particularly romantic track left them both transfixed on the screen. The concept of engaging the others attention while these images flashed in front of them was too much. Years of pent up desire were slowly burning up inside and nether wanted to let go too soon.

An unusual sensation on her shoulder made her aware that at some point Booth had placed his arm across the back of her chair and was now playfully twisting the top of her sweater between his fingers. She leaned into Booth to afford him a little more room.

_**Come on, come on  
Nothing ventured nothing gained.  
You are the one  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed.  
Come on, come on  
I'm hoping that you feel the same.  
This is something that I can't forget.**_

His arm slipped down to rest on her shoulders. Brennan surprised herself as she raised up her hand and interlinked her fingers with his. This all felt so...

Natural.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her mind clear of everything other than here and now.

_**I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.**_

As the credits began to roll the auditorium filled with light. Booth squinted and stretched his arms away.

"I guess I should get you back to the diner."

Brennan had almost forgotten about the cleaning she had agreed to that morning. She sighed and nodded. "I could think of preferential activities."

Booth looked startled, then quickly regained his composure. His first instinct has been that she was suggesting... that! O.K. so they had held hands in the cinema. Rather intimately, actually. And he had kissed her in the bar. But their cover was in question and he'd had to take drastic action. His blood began to course faster through his veins as he recalled the sensation of her hot breath inside him. He'd told her that he loved her. Three times now. But she hadn't given him any clue about her own feelings. Still, he wasn't that sure if he was ready for his fantasies to become real so quickly. He'd imagined they would take their time.

Or he could be on the wrong track completely? After all, as far as he was concerned, anything was more enjoyable than cleaning.

Although? She was always commenting on his instincts.

Being right.

_**Now I know that we were close before.  
I'm glad I realised I need you so much more.  
And I don't care what everyone will say.  
It's about you and me.  
And we'll never be the same again. **_

They walked leisurely along the tarmac, Booth slipping his hand into hers. She hadn't spoken since they left the cinema. She looked thoughtful, pensive, almost like she was somewhere else. A part of him understood why he had first told her that he loved her back at the Jeffersonion. By leaving he was giving her time to process the facts. To reach her own conclusions.

He knew she wouldn't be rushed. He'd told Sweets that fact when he suggested one of their own was Gormagon's apprentice. Although he'd silently wondered if their annoyance at Sweets was because of his 'seduction by pie' comment. He smiled.

"What's with the goofy smile?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Pie."

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder with her free hand.

"Ow. What was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder dramatically.

"You have nothing better than pie to think about?"

The innuendo ridden statements were back in play. Had they performed some sort of voodoo ritual on her to make everything she said sound incredibly flirtatious? He needed clarification.

"Can you say something technical?"

"Like what exactly?"

"About bones and stuff."

"Why? Are you missing squint speak?" she teased, poking her finger into his ribs.

Booth pulled a face in resentment. "No!" he asserted. "I'm just... I'm trying to work out how much of you is in Roxy."

She nodded her head gently, acknowledging his uncertainty. "Clavicle... Fibula... Dorsal Tarsometatarsal Ligaments..."

"Hmm. I defiantly do not miss squint speak."

They walked a little further before she spoke again. And when she did it was so soft that he almost didn't hear.

"It's still me, you know."

_**I thought that we would just be friends  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
Never be the same again. **_

They were back at the diner.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." A thought occurred to him. "What for?"

"Tonight." Her eyelashes fluttered in the soft glow of the street lights. "I had a really nice time."

"Well I'm glad," he beamed. "I should probably..." He waved his arm randomly down the street. "I have Mass." Booth took a couple of steps backwards, then turned and began to walk away.

She called out after him."Wait!" she pleaded. Christmas was a big deal for Booth. Of course he would be going to church. "I thought you might want to spend the day at my apartment tomorrow. My dad's coming around too. I'm going to cook."

"Sure" he confirmed. They both stood awkwardly a few moments before Booth walked back and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight," he murmured.

Closing her eyes she waited for him to kiss her like before. When the kiss never came she opened them to find herself alone. Disappointed, she fumbled with the lock and entered the diner.

"I'm here," she called into the kitchen.

"Nice date, Honey?"

A crease appeared across her forehead as she quickly evaluated the evening. "I think so."

_**Nite and day.  
Black beach sand to red clay.  
The US to UK, NYC to LA.  
From sidewalks to highways.  
See it'll never be the same again.  
What I'm sayin'  
My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged.  
**_

In the last few years that they had spent working together she had experienced so much. And working on murder investigations had changed her. She saw families vulnerable and suffering. Broken. In her lab they saw victims come alive again with vital clues to solve their murder. Across the country, and beyond on the odd occasion, they complemented each other in every way. And now they were here.

How could Booth possibly know who she was when she wasn't a hundred percent certain that she knew herself?

She wrung out the cloth and realized she was already done.

_**But sometimes it seems completely forbidden.  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden.  
Where there's no competition.  
And you render my condition.  
Though improbable it's not impossible.  
For a love that could be unstoppable. **_

It was Booth's favorite hymn. And given the wonderful evening he had just enjoyed, he was singing enthusiastically along with the large congregation. As a practicing Catholic the holidays meant so much more than gifts and good food. A young boy, about Parker's age, was sat with his family in the next pew, playing with small truck. He knelt up to run the vehicle along the expanse of oak, catching Booth's watchful gaze, and smiling.

He wondered if Parker was sleeping right now?

Kneeling in prayer, Booth felt another body squeeze into the row next to him. His eyes were closed but the scent was unmistakable. He waited until the priest asked them to stand, a murmur running through the crowd, before he allowed himself to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to a decision," she asserted. "Roxy is Catholic."

Booth looked bemused. The organ began to play the next hymn.

She moved up closer to speak over the chorus. "This situation, working in a diner. It simply doesn't have the mental stimulation I require to function coherently. So I have decided to look on the whole experience as an anthropological study. By integrating myself into an alternate environment I can observe different sub-cultural groups in their natural habitat."

"I heard the words integrating and observe so I'm gonna go out on a limb and trust you understand the point of us being here."

"Of course," she retorted, flicking through the order of service. "However, if I can make it more stimulating for myself then I should take full advantage of that opportunity." She almost purred that last comment. Booth considered her awareness of the double meaning in her voice.

Smiling broadly, he lent down and breathed in her ear. "F. Y. I., God will know your faking."

"Maybe I won't be."

_**But wait.  
A fine line's between fate and destiny.  
Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?  
When you tell me the stories of your quest for me.  
Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly. **_

She settled down to witness the remainder of the service. Booth watched her with intent as she absorbed the words the priest spoke, a look of fascination masking her delicate smile. When it was over he placed his hand on her back and guided her out of the church.

"I'll walk you home. Again."

"You didn't specifically walk me home last time," she clarified.

He smiled. She was right earlier. It was still very much Temperance Brennan walking here beside him. And she knew exactly what made him tick. Just like he knew her, and how to make her crazy.

_**And as our energies mix and begin to multiply.  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify.  
So things will never be the same between you and I.  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified.**_

Brennan saw a glint in his eye that she knew did not bode well.

"I have come to a decision." he declared confidently. Two can play at this game.

Suspiciously she enquired, "What?"

"Seeing as I can't call you Bones anymore, you need a new name."

"I have a new name. It's Roxy. I already told you that."

"So... I am going to call you Baby"

She looked at him in horror. "What! NO! No way on earth."

"Baby it is then."

_**I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again. **_

Before she knew it they were back at her apartment door. As she slid her key in the lock Brennan felt his eyes burning into her skin. Flicking on the light, the clock on the mantel caught her eye.

"Nearly two a.m. Officially, it's Christmas day." She blushed. "I wondered if you maybe wanted your present now?"

Booth stood in the doorway, hands gripping the frame, physically restraining himself from entering her sanctuary. "Not tonight."

She turned to face him and recalled her dissatisfaction at their earlier parting. "Then I'll see you in about twelve hours." Before he had chance to respond her mouth was on his. For the first time they were kissing without an audience. Her arms snaked around his neck, causing her sweater to rise exposing a band of flesh around her midriff as he responded fervently. Booth's hands slid up to her hips, his thumbs caressing the bare skin above her waistband. She pulled back only when a lack of oxygen threatened to cause them to pass out.

"Goodnight"

He ran his tongue over his lower lip to taste her again. "Goodnight... baby"

Temperance scowled and shut the door.

* * *

**Authors note – Had I realized audience participation was the way to go **

**i would have been asking for your wonderful ideas so much sooner. **

**So... I'm looking for a song that emulates the relationship between Brennan and her dad? Suggestions please by clicking on this little box down here. :)**


	11. Too Lost In You

**A / N – Thank you for all your great reviews. And to everyone who made suggestions for Booth's Christmas gift. You had loads of great ideas, but I could only choose one. I will be bearing the rest in mind for future use though!!**

**The next few chapters are Sugababe song orientated. I didn't realize I'd done it until I listened to the songs in order. This chapter is inspired by one of my all time favorites, 'Too Lost In You'.**

**Thanks you Moonlight Gardenias. And a special mention to mumrulz and**** monkey-monkey-underpants07 for telling me which bits make you tick.**

**Disclaimer – I have no connection at all with the wonderful television program that is 'Bones'. I'm not even lucky enough to be in same time zone.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Booth fumbled around in the early morning light to find the incessant crowing of the alarm. Slamming his hand down to knock it into silence he opened his eyes to the vaguely familiar surroundings. It took him a moment for his bearings to gather into consciousness. He was in the same one room apartment that he had woken to for the past few weeks while he undertook an undercover operation. An operation that had taken him away from DC, from his son, and from Bones.

But now she was here. Well, not 'here' exactly. Although waking up next to her would have defiantly been the highlight of his day. His memory buzzed as he recalled the previous evening. They had gone to a bar, almost blown their cover, kissed, watched a movie, gone to church, kissed again...

"Wow" he spoke out loud to the empty room. He would quite happily kiss her for the rest of time. Suddenly it occurred to him that today was Christmas.

Sitting up he reached into the cabinet next to the bed and pulled out a small box, wrapped in shiny red foil, a mass of silver ribbon cascading down it's length. He hoped she would like the gift he had purchased for her. It had cost him enough damned money. But he had known the second he saw it – it was perfect.

--oo000oo--

At two p.m. Booth stood in the hallway outside her apartment, a bunch of flowers tucked under his arm, clutching the small box nervously. He was dead on time. Hearing footsteps he thrust the box quickly into his jacket pocket.

_**You look into my eyes**_

_**I go out of my mind**_

The door opened and she stood radiantly, waiting for him to enter. Meeting his gaze she licked her lips. She wore a silk gray bodice and skirt, accentuated by the delicate beading around her slender waist. Her long legs and feet were bare aside from a simple chain hung around her ankle. Stepping across the threshold he fantasized about how much he wanted to take her right there.

_**I can't see anything  
**_

_**Cos this love's got me blind**_

"For you" His arm jerked out awkwardly, thrusting the fresh Shasta Daisies in her face.

Temperance's eyes lit up. "Wow, these are completely out of season"

"I'm fully aware of that – now" he grumbled.

"Leucanthemum's are my favorite flower." She remembered a conversation they had in her lab about passwords. Daisy, daffodil, Jupiter. "But... you already knew that."

"Merry Christmas" he said, leaning down to kiss her. She moved her head so that he landed on her cheek, giving him a perfect view of Max, sat across the room. Holiday sex in the doorway was certainly not an option.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Sleep well last night?"

"Like a baby... Baby." Booth smirked as he saw her eyes narrow at the use of her new pet name.

Brennan stood back to allow him access, confused at his last remark. "Babies have a reputation for being very poor at sleeping soundly" she muttered to herself, closing the door.

He made his way into the room. A small tree twinkled in the corner. Booth was sure that it hadn't been there yesterday. "Max. Like your new place?"

"It's great, but Jase is pretty paranoid. And that makes him very dangerous. Wouldn't surprise me if he has the place bugged. When you do come over it's best to keep up appearances."

"We wouldn't be here if he liked puppies and flowers."

"Too true"

Temperance placed her hand against Booth's bicep to attract their attention. "We aren't having the most traditional dinner" she confessed. "I haven't had time to prepare much at all. Sorry."

"Sweetheart, we don't mind. We're just happy to spend the day with you." Max chided softly. He'd noticed that Booth hadn't acknowledged her touch as out of place. Temp obviously felt as strongly as Booth about each other. Maybe that kid psychologist was onto something by placing them in this situation.

"I know what we are having already" Booth added excitedly. "I can smell it cooking."

"Do you want gifts now or after we have eaten?" she asked.

"Now!" both men responded in unison.

Temperance reached under the tree to pull out the neatly wrapped parcels.

_**I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try**_

"Hey Roxy," Max began, the humor in his voice evident. He was taking the undercover aspect serious enough to keep his daughter safe in public, but they were secure here. "This photo here, on the dresser. Who's is the kid? I'm assuming some sort of family."

Playing along perfectly, Brennan spoke brightly. "Why, how very observant of you to notice Max. The child in the photo there would happen to be the son of a very dear friend. He is wearing a shepherds outfit as that was taken at his recent nativity celebration. As I have been a practicing Catholic now for, umm, all my life then he is my quite obviously my godson."

She struggled to hold back laughter as Booth snatched the photo of Parker from Max. He gazed at the image, guessing it had been taken after he had left to come undercover. Trust Bones to work out a way for him to have a picture of Parker. His head suddenly flashed him a memory of desperately walking to a book store to remind him of her face.

_**I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin**_

"I checked to see if bringing it was allowed" she confessed. "They said as long as the photo stays here in my apartment and I gave it a valid background there was no risk"

"This is the best gift you could possibly have brought" Booth declared triumphantly.

_**I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in**_

"Oh." she sighed. "That isn't your gift." By his logic, the box she had wrapped so thoughtfully would be disregarded over the photograph.

Reading the expression on her face with ease, Booth quickly moved to console her. "Then this is obviously the second best gift you could possibly have brought."

_**And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time**_

She smiled at him. He smiled at her. Max was suddenly very conscious of being here with them. "Ahem" he coughed.

"Gift's" she reiterated, looking at the parcels in her hand. "For you." Temperance handed a package to Max. Booth guessed it was a book from the shape.

"Sweetheart, thank you. And a first edition. This is great." Max leaned across and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "This is for you" He pulled out an envelope from his pocket. Inside was a voucher for a spa day.

"Thanks." She hugged him.

Max, thrown by her obvious affection, took a moment to wrap his arms around his daughter. He was seeing a different side to Temperance since they left DC. More human. He liked it.

"Food kinda smells ready!" Booth interrupted.

"Okay, your going to have to wait for your gift then." she called, scurrying over to the kitchen.

_**Baby, I'm too lost in you**_

Ten minutes later they were sat together around the table, dishing out mac n' cheese. Booth had placed the photo of Parker back on the dresser, at an angle he could see it from his seat. Brennan saw his sadness at not having Parker with him.

"We'll be home before you know it" she comforted.

"I know. But it's never going to be soon enough"

Max attempted to soften the tense atmosphere "Pah, you both need to live a little. I for one am having a great time."

"Your alternative was prison" Booth retorted flatly.

"Sweetheart," Max spoke assertively to Brennan. "Doing this is going to allow you to see why your mother and I chose the life we had. And, much as we regret leaving you and Russ behind, given the choice to do it over, we would not have changed a thing. Because, for the most part, we were happy."

"See this is why we are so different Max" Booth was getting rilled. "I would never abandon Parker like that."

Max lent back and shook his head. "You already did."

Temperance intervened. "Enough!" This was supposed to be a happy day.

Conversation flowed easily across the table for the rest of the meal. Brennan cleared the plates away, and set about dishing up desert.

"Hey, boy, do you notice something distinctly missing from this apartment?

Booth looked around in confusion, then quickly realized the point Max was making. "There is... no T.V.! Aww c'mon. It's Christmas day. What are we meant to do later?" He looked pleadingly across at Bones.

"Which is why I am going to leave you to it. There is all the cable you could want waiting for me at the place I'm renting from Jase."

"Then I suggest we all go to your place."

"Not a cat in hell's chance. I plan to chill out for the rest of the day with a classic movie marathon. Alone."

_**Caught in you**_

Brennan placed the steaming pie in front of both men.

"Thanks sweetheart"

"Yeah, Is this one you made?"

"Honey, you baked pie?" Max added quizzically.

"Yes. I'm finding it quite therapeutic."

"Well it tastes great" Max added, after he had taken a bite.

" Gmumph" added Booth, his mouth full of pie.

_**Lost in everything about you**_

Temperance flushed with pride. She detested the idea of stereotypical women, domesticated, looking after their men. It was archaic and patronizing. So why was she enjoying this so much? She recalled Christmas dinners as a child, her mother fussing around them all. That was it. She was emulating her mother. The more she thought about her it became obvious that this was where the inspiration for Roxy's personality had derived from. Had her father realized this?

"I'd better make a move. I wanted to be back by five. And I need to go call Russ and the girls yet."

"Send them my best wishes" Temperance asked, as she was again clearing up after her dad. Leaning over to Booth she asked "More pie?" Booth nodded appreciatively.

"Sure. Enjoy the rest of your day. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Booth looked apprehensive. "I'm fairly certain, Max, that given the right circumstances, there is absolutely nothing on earth that you wouldn't do."

"You know me so well." He leaned in to kiss Temperance on the cheek, "Bye sweetheart. Merry Christmas."

_**So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think**_

After closing the door she took Booths second helping from the counter and wandered back to where he was still sat.

"Now Max has gone I need you to go in to my bedroom."

The forkful of pie that was almost at his lips halted mid air. "Huh?"

"I think you'll like what you find."

Intrigued, he dropped the silverware down with a clatter and made his way along the corridor to the closed door. She heard him turn the handle and flick the light switch on. Patiently she waited for the inevitable.

"Holy crap! This is fantastic."

_**I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you**_

Brennan lent against the table as he came bounding back towards her, grinning wider than a cheshire cat. Bracing herself, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her clean off the floor, spinning her round with the ease of a rag doll. She quickly hooked her arms around his neck to steady herself. When he lowered her back to the ground, her hands stayed on his shoulders, keeping them together. Their eyes were locked, neither wanting to let go of this moment too soon. Slowly they moved closer until lips met, hot with desire. He inched forwards to press his body against hers. Instinctively she moved backwards until her thighs bumped against the table edge. Her tongue pushed his lips apart, tasting the sweet pie he adored so much. He responded with vigor, while lifting her by her thighs, to perch her on the table top. She wrapped her legs around Booth, pulling him closer. His hand had settled on her lower back, to prevent her falling backwards. The other was still resting on her thigh, caressing the soft material of her skirt.

_**Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside**_

Her skirt. Booth was acutely aware of their closeness, but the fact she was in a skirt had escaped him in the heat of the moment. He slid his hand down behind her knee, stroking the soft flesh before moving back up, now under the cover of the gray material, slowly inching closer towards her...

"Coffee" she yelped as she broke from their kiss.

"Sure" he mumbled, self consciously. He thought she wanted him. She was always so open about sex. He hadn't expected her to freak out the second things got a little heavier. Booth felt mortified. Had he just taken advantage of her? "Actually, I should go" he called across.

"But you haven't opened your present yet. And..." she paused and looked at him. He was desperately trying to avoid her gaze. "I had this evening all planned out."

_**You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined**_

Booth tilted his head inquisitively.

She mirrored his action and blushed. "And getting all... naughty on the table wasn't part of it." She paused again, and pondered. "Well not yet anyway."

"Then coffee sounds great." Booth sat down on the couch.

After a minute she came across with two steaming mugs.

"Me first" Booth demanded, presenting her with the box that had been burning a hole in his heart all afternoon.

_**And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby **_

She smiled at him appreciatively before slowly unwrapping the gift. Once the wrapping was off she looked at the box in awe. The embossing on the box read 'De Beers' Even she wasn't so clueless as to know they had many of the best diamond mines in the world.

She flipped the lid and gasped.

_**Help me baby. Help me now**_

Inside lay the most beautiful pendant, a talisman of white gold set with four diamonds. The engravings on the piece made it look like an ancient mask. It looked familiar, and she recognized it being inspired from a collection of Mayan artifacts that had temporarily been on exhibit at the Jeffersonian. She had insisted Booth visit the exhibition and he had been amused at her excitement over what he thought were, actually, rather bizarre and scary objects.

_**Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide**_

"You know, the ancient Greeks believed that diamonds were the tears of gods"

Her eyes began to water and she trembled. "Booth?"

"Shh" he whispered, raising a finger to her lips, then stroking them with his thumb. His lips quickly replaced his touch as he pressed them firmly against hers. When he drew back she felt empty. Her eyes glazed with emotion.

"I purposely chose it with a stone for each year I've known you. And I... you do like it don't you? I could picture you wearing it but if it's not right then I can -"

_**Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes**_

He got no further before she was straddled across his lap kissing him with more passion than he'd witnessed before. He quickly matched her force and rhythm, drawing her down as he lay back on the couch. As she sank onto him the cheery Santa wrapped box caught her eye.

She pulled her self back and sat up. "My turn!" she declared. "But first you can help me put this on." She held the pendant tentatively.

He silently cursed her self restraint. This stopping and starting was driving him crazy. All he actually wanted for Christmas was her. Lifting her hair up he fastened the clasp before planting a light kiss at the nape of her neck.

_**If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind**_

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she handed him the package.

He wasted no time in ripping off the paper. Intrigued, he opened the box and smiled.

"I found it a while ago. Before you knew about coming here" she said softly.

The antique pocket watch he flipped open was a civil war relic. Inset into the face was a compass.

"So you can always find your way home"

_**Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you**_

He looked up and met her eyes with his. "I will always find my way home. No matter what. Please, I want you to remember that. Always!"

She was grinning at him. The seriousness fell and he grinned right back at her,

"I love it. Thank you _baby_."

Brennan rolled her eyes. Again with the b-word. "I'm holding a scalding hot beverage here. I really wouldn't want my hand to slip."

_**Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep**_

"So in your schedule, what are we doing next?" Booth inquired surreptitiously.

"Well, I thought we could watch a movie"

Booth grinned as she reminded him of what he found in her bedroom. A fifty inch high def wall mounted plasma t.v. with high spec dvd player and surround sound. "So explain to me why your t.v. is in there instead of out here?"

"Because something like that would arouse suspicion if I receive visitors. I am on a waitress' salary."

"I guess that makes sense" he agreed. "C'mon then" He grabbed her hand, pulling her up towards the bedroom.

_**I can't think...  
I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you**_

When he reached the open door Booth stopped abruptly. Indicating at the bed he floundered. "Err, I umm... do you have a side you prefer?"

She shot him a sideways glance. "Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't mind."

"You must prefer a side"

"So must you"

"It's your bed"

"I invited you in"

"The right." Booth declared.

"My right or yours? Which way are we looking at it?"

"Head on, so I go there" He pointed to his preferred side.

"Oh." she mumbled, the disappointment obvious.

"Did I say right? I meant left." He jumped up onto the bed, quickly making himself comfortable. "What movie are we watching?"

She laughed. "I thought - Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"And I thought you were going to say 'A Muppet Christmas Carol'"

"What?"

"Nothing" He flashed her his trademark smile and patted the space next to him on the bed.

She set up the disk to play, then slid up next to him.

--oo000oo--

Cuddled together they heard a storm move in. Rain thrashed down, hammering against the window pane. Temperance had her head against his chest, the steady beat of his heart vibrating through her. He'd noticed that the movie had her captivated. He'd noticed this because he had spent the last thirty minutes gazing down at her adoringly.

_**I'm going in crazy in love for you baby  
I can't eat and I can't sleep  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
No one can mess with me**_

Suddenly the power cut out. Lightning flashed, illuminating their bodies.

"I have some candles" Brennan rationalized. "Wait here"

After a few minutes Temperance returned She placed a few tea-lights on the chest of drawers and lit a match. Booth sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Blowing out the match he lent down and kissed her shoulder tenderly then whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver.

_**  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you  
**_

"Are you ready to break the laws of physics?"

* * *

**Authors note – Hmmn, (taps fingers on table) it really does look like they might do the business tonight. I mean, all that tension - it's left me a little hot under the collar. I think I'm tempted to write an M rated chapter. (adopts a Dr Saroyan tone of voice) C'mon people, I need to be in the loop here. It's my job to make sure you're all happy. Tell me what you want, then I can make it happen. What can I say? I'm a people pleaser!**


	12. Caught In A Moment

_**Authors Note – PLEASE READ! **_

_**So I have upped this story to an M rating for a good reason. If you think you may be offended please don't read this chapter. Normal service will resume from chapter 13. **_

_**The song is by the Sugababes (again), Caught In A Moment. **_

_**Also I forgot to credit 'corik80' for the pocket-watch suggestion I used last chapter. I felt awful as I realized about five minutes after I posted. Thanks to Moonlight Gardenias for approving the following as readable, and all of you who have reviewed. I worship you like Gods.**_

_**Disclaimer – The following could never be broadcast on a family orientated TV channel. I therefore have simply borrowed the characters to play with in my own perverse way. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_Cuddled together they heard a storm move in. Rain thrashed down, hammering against the window pane. Temperance laid her head against his chest, the steady beat of his heart vibrating through her. He'd noticed that the movie had her captivated. He'd noticed this because he had spent the last thirty minutes gazing down at her adoringly. _

_Suddenly the power cut out. Lightning flashed, illuminating their bodies. _

"_I have some candles" Brennan rationalized. "Wait here"_

_After a few minutes Temperance returned. She placed a few tea-lights on the chest of drawers and lit a match. Booth sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Blowing out the match he lent down and kissed her shoulder tenderly then whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver._

_**  
**__"Are you ready to break the laws of physics?" _

_**Your stares follow me in**_

Entwined in his arms she turned to face him. The soft flicker of the flames illuminated his features, and she gently stroked down his cheekbone with her fingertips. His eyes, dark with desire, bore into her, challenging her to give him the answer he craved. He relaxed his hold on her, allowing his arms to drop down to his side.

They stood, staring deep down into each other, breathing in the same air, for what, to Booth, seemed an eternity. Until he saw a look of realization flash through her.

"I... I want you..." she whispered.

"You want me? To..?" Booth questioned. There would be no regrets tomorrow. He would make sure of that. He was as close to her now as was physically possible without any touch.

Her lips curled upwards as she continued, with renewed certainty, "I want you to make love to me."

_**And I can hardly breathe**_

Hearing her say those words felt like the air was being sucked from his lungs. His heart was racing, driving the hot blood through his body like a nuclear reaction. He needed oxygen. Perhaps he could take a little of hers. Booth leaned in, tilting his head. Temperance matched his movement, and as their lips met he swore he felt a burst of electricity shoot through them. She pulled back and smiled sheepishly, biting her lip.

"It did." She confirmed, like she was reading his mind. "The power is out due to a rather violent electrical storm. The ions in the air around us are effectively in hyper-drive, and we have bare feet on a wool / nylon carpet. What you just felt was, literally, electricity."

"Cool!" he replied, astounded. "Will it happen again?"

"Unlikely. Not impossible. Same principle as a lightning bolt striking the same point twice. Which is actually a misconception. It is surprisingly common."

"You wanna try and see?" he suggested.

"Sure" she answered, already half way to his mouth.

_**I feel it's dangerous, Could be deadly**_

Pressing their lips firmly together Brennan slid her hands up his torso and found the buttons of his dress shirt. Fumbling blindly she worked her way down quickly. She tugged at the bottom to free the fabric from under the waistband of his jeans. Running her palms up his now exposed chest, she pushed the cotton away. Booth, whose hands had found a home caressing her hips, shrugged his shoulders back to allow the shirt to slip silently to the floor.

Temperance, in frustration moved her hands now to his belt buckle. Booth placed his hands over hers, and pulled his mouth back.

"Slow down," he chastised, running his thumb across her temple. "We have all night." He pressed a tender kiss on her lips. "We have all the time in the world."

_**Somehow I'm willing to do the things you want**_

"Sorry, it's just... I've imagined..." She sank her head against his chest, pressing her body up close. "This, for so long now."

He quickly processed her confession and cupped her chin up to face him. "You have? For how long?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Tell me" he pleaded.

"Physically, you are a very symmetrical specimen of a male, who fulfills all the attributes a female would desire in a mate."

"Yeah, I got the whole 'girls think I'm hot' angle in high school. That didn't answer my question."

"Well..." Stalling. "I am not saying that I could visualize engaging in a long term relationship with you until recently. However..."

He stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I may have been harboring a desire to have sex with you since we first met." she admitted quietly.

_**Take me in your arms**_

He interlinked his fingers in hers and walked slowly backwards to the bed, pulling her towards him. Easing their hands apart he swung his arm around behind her knees, scooping them up, allowing his free arm to catch her. Instinctively her arms looped around his neck. Holding her, ready to cross this threshold, they silently professed their love through a meeting of mouths.

Setting her down gently on the bed, Booth climbed up next to her and lent down to kiss her once more. Lay on the crisp white sheets, with the beading on her bodice twinkling in the dim light and her wavy auburn hair spilling over the pillow, she looked like a fairytale princess.

His fairytale.

He moved his attention to her jawline, then down her neck and along her collarbone, peppering her with light kisses. Rising up slightly he began to untie the ribbons that held the sensuous garment together. Feeling like he was unwrapping another gift, Booth wondered just how much thought Bones had put in to her outfit. And why the hell had she opted not to wear anything on her feet. They had been driving him crazy every time he caught a glimpse.

_**Spoon-feed my heart and...**_

As he pulled the last ribbon loose the top slid away, leaving her naked breasts exposed for his pleasure. Her nipples were dark and taught, inviting him closer. He recommenced his gentle assault on Temperance at her belly, more intense this time. Kissing. Licking. Sucking. Every inch of flesh receiving the special attention it deserved, while slowly working his way up to her breasts.

Finally he let his tongue glide between her heaving mounds leaving a damp trail in its wake. He blew gently, creating an icy sensation that gave her a spatter of goose-pimples and causing her nipples to harden more so.

His head dived as he suckled one in to his mouth, savoring the taste. She whimpered in pleasure as he swirled his tongue around her areola, before nipping the tip with his teeth then sucking firmly. As he moved to her other side his hand smothered the sensitized point to ease the sense of loss, his fingers manipulating her erect nipple impatiently. Once he had lavished the same attention on both breasts he sat back, straddled across her legs, admiring the view.

_**Drip by drip  
I'll take it all  
Sip by sip**_

Her eyes fluttered closed as she breathed deeply through her slightly pursed lips, swollen with arousal. The flush from her face was spreading down her neck and across her chest. Booth slid himself back to the end of the mattress gently lifting her legs out from underneath him. Setting her left leg down at his side, he pulled her right foot up to his mouth, bending her knee in towards her chest, as he ran his hand from the back of her thigh along the soft flesh, over her calf and cupping her ankle. The gold chain that hung loosely there was fragile - like her, now - and a small dolphin charm hung from the clasp. Planting a soft kiss at her heal his hands moved to gently massage her sole. She gasped as he slipped his mouth over her toe, warming it with his tongue, sucking gently. His fingers continued to manipulate her foot sensuously.

"Mmm, that feels..." she breathed softly.

His eyes narrowed with adoration as he touched the delicate dolphin. It was a reflection of her. Intelligent, graceful, serene.

He retracted his mouth and placed her leg softly at his side, leaning forward to remove her skirt.

She quickly moved her untouched leg and pressed the sole of her foot along his sternum to hold him back. "No no no" she teased. Wiggling her toes against his chest she added, "You can't neglect this one"

Booth smirked at her before she felt her other toe encased with his warmth.

_**I guess that it's  
Make or break  
Boy here and now**_

When he was sure her request had been fulfilled to Bones impeccably high standards he ran his hands up her legs, nimbly slipping his fingers under her skirt, inching it up to her waist. His assault of kisses continued as he worked his way up her slender agile limbs. The sensation of his hot breath, coupled with his cool saliva, on her inner thighs began to drive her over the edge as she felt the heat pooling at her center. Her arms reached down to caress his hair. Unsatisfied she pushed herself up on her elbows to see him.

Aware that her position had changed he glanced up and seeing her need to be reactive to his touch, ceased his incursion of her skin.

She lent more towards him, desperate to reinstate contact. He pulled himself up in a flash, seeking her mouth with his own, delving into the warmth with his tongue, exploring enthusiastically. She responded with equal vigor, entwining her with him.

_**We're caught in a moment**_

Taking a breath, he looked into her eyes, silently asking permission to take the next step. With her it only ever took a single look and they understood one another completely. This moment in time was no different.

_**And I won't let it go**_

Booths hand slid down her body, grazing her breast. Pulling her skirt back he found her ass barely concealed by a pair of satin panties, saturated with her juices. Silently, he pushed his fingers under the fabric, twisting though her soft curls, searching out her hot center. Finding her folds he slickly slipped a digit into her arousal, quickly curling it up inside against her walls, the pressure causing her body to buck against him. His wet finger slid out to tease her, lightly rubbing her swollen mound in tight circles.

"Let go" he commanded.

She shook her head, her nails clutching hand-fulls of linen under her, as she held back the orgasm threatening to explode inside her. She wasn't going to allow him to break her that easily.

_**I am falling deeper, losing my control**_

Rocking himself back, Booth indicated for her to raise her hips, as he clutched the waistband of her skirt, peeling it away together with the sodden scrap of material that had been preserving her modesty.

Booth gazed lustily at her newly exposed nakedness. All than remained now was the delicate anklet, and his gift to her, currently perched in the crevice of her cleavage, glinting in the semi-darkness, teasing, tormenting him.

He needed to taste her, to know this was real. That he wasn't having one of the dreams that had plagued him for years. The one were he woke before he ever got to...

Closing his eyes he breathed in the scent of her. He could smell her need. Wrapping his hands around her thighs Booth pulled them apart, making space for him to claim his mate.

His tongue sank deep into her depths and her body jerked at the contact.

_**Involved in a feeling, Like the blink of a eye**_

Booth allowed himself to savor her completely, licking between her folds before suckling lightly on her clit. Releasing the pressure he swirled the tip of his tongue at her entrance, drinking her in. His teeth grazed against her, nipping her center, tipping her over the edge.

Her orgasm ripped through her, making her entire body quiver with emotion.

"Baby" he hummed against her, as he continued to manipulate her arousal, extending the sensations that were making her feel so...alive.

_**And the silence it belongs to you and I**_

Only her soft whimpering shattering the silence, Temperance felt her body, weak with ecstasy, sink deep into the soft mattress. She smiled, satisfied.

_**Broke through barriers**_

Seeing her give in to abandon, Booth's mind wandered back to the uptight squint he'd first met four years ago. She had built up so many wall's. And day by day he had taken them down one brick at a time until there was nothing left to take, and no foundations exist to rebuild them. She was willing to give herself completely.

And watching her do that because of him, right here right now. There were no words to describe how he felt at this moment.

_**And passed a state of mind**_

"I need to feel you inside me" Temperance breathed huskily.

"Oh God baby. I am gonna fuck you so good" He clamped his mouth on her thrusting his tongue deep, allowing her to taste her own juices on him.

She pushed him back onto his knees, maintaining the desperate kisses that she savored so much, and quickly unbuckled him. He slid himself off the bed and stood as her hands pushed the layers down his hips, thighs, calves, ankles, following her decent with lavacious kisses down his chest and abdomen.

He caught her chin before she went too far and she looked up at him sweetly, her moist lips glittering. "Not this time. Later." he suggested of her desire to taste him.

Pushing her shoulders gently Temperance fell back into the soft embrace of the pillows. Booth quickly followed and positioned himself at her entrance ready to be one with her. She inhaled sharply as the anticipation gave her butterflies in her stomach.

_**I'm not scared no more**_

He thrust his solid erection deep within, filling her to the hilt.

"Oh baby, baby" he murmured against her kisses, stroking her skin with light feathery touches. His eyes searched deep into the cerulean blue of her own, supplicating her needs, desires, imploring her to engage herself with him completely.

_**It feels divine**_

She matched his rhythm as he drove himself into her time after time, her soft moans gaining amplitude as the sensations inside her became to much to bear.

"Baby, this feels so good." he whispered, encouraging her further.

High on his love she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him tight. He lifted her hips higher, allowing him to go deeper still, thrilling her center.

_**So take me in**_

"Baby. Ohh" Booth was holding back with all the self control he could muster. He was privately astounded he had managed to last this long after fantasizing about being inside her countless times. Her hands, that had been caressing his chest, moved down to grab his ass.

_**And catch me when I fall**_

A overwhelming desire to scream washed over Temperance, forcing her to muffle it back by biting down on his shoulder.

Booth winced at the pain, only adding to his desire. "I love you baby. God I love you."

_**I'm waiting on the edge**_

"Oh... ohh... I... I love... that! Ohh... Do that again!" Temperance moaned, silently chastising herself for almost letting it slip. Booth had chosen his moment to tell her he loved her with care. She would do the same. One day.

_**Uncut my soul**_

One of the tea-lights casting a gentle hue over them silently extinguished, producing a burst of scent. Booth breathed it in, desperately trying to identify the smell that should be uniquely Bones.

Vanilla. No wonder she smelt good enough to eat.

Booth felt her walls tighten around him as she threw her head back in pleasure. Wave after wave of spasms carried her to a state of intense abandon. He could hold back no longer.

"Holy fuck... Temperance!"

He came hard and fast, filling her with his hot seed, collapsing onto her in exhilaration.

_**Snip by snip  
I'm oozing it  
Bit by bit**_

Another of the tea-lights reached it's end and a light drizzle of jasmine scented smoke drifted through the cool air. Both bodies, sated and sticky, lay silently, breathing erratic as they returned to their natural state.

"Wow" she murmured "That was... wow!"

He pulled her into him as he watched the contentment spread over her. "You are so beautiful. I could lay here forever."

The last remaining source of light extinguished itself with a flicker, leaving them in darkness. Booth waited to identify the third source of the perfume that had filled the room while their lovemaking had taken them both to a new level of understanding. No matter how much she objected, Booth knew now that they belonged to one another.

Temperance had not been oblivious to the significance of the tea-lights. Much as she objected to psychology, conditioning theory was well documented, and she was aware how memories can be evoked by a sound, a taste...

...a smell.

Booth laughed and held her tight as he realized exactly what the final aroma had been. Apple cinnamon. He would never be able to eat pie again without thinking of making love to Temperance Brennan.

His Bones.

_**I'm taking it  
Step by step  
Boy here and now**_

Booth awoke to an unfamiliar blue light casting shadows around the even more unfamiliar room. It took him less than a second however, to recall who was currently using his chest as a pillow. Her soft hair, smelling of peach and vanilla, was tickling his chin. Realizing the power had been reinstated he tried to figure out how to move Bones without waking her. There was no way he would be able to sleep again with the TV still on. Gently, he rolled her onto her side. She murmured and shifted onto her stomach.

He froze. Much as he would quite happily make love to her again, Booth was conscious of overstepping the mark. She did not wake up. He sat next to her for a few minutes, basking in her beauty. Watching as she slept peacefully, an occasional light snore escaping from her throat.

Scanning the floor he picked up his boxers and jeans, quickly sliding them over his hips. Flicking off the TV he walked out of the bedroom, silently closing the door behind him

--ooo00ooo--

Brennan awoke with a start. The room was dark. Where was she? Grasping around at her side she found the switch for the lamp. A warm glow illuminated the empty space, now familiar to her. She turned her head to the side, stretching her arm across the space he had lay. She was alone.

'Bastard,' she thought, angrily. What kind of person leaves in the middle of the night without a word. Her conscience reminded her of the men she herself had picked up in bars when her biological urges had deemed necessary, then gathering her clothes together in the middle of the night and discreetly slipping away. But she knew she would never see those men again. They weren't important. They meant nothing to her.

Booth was important. He meant something to her. Scratch that.

He meant everything.

She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes. Determined to hold her emotions back she sat up to find a tissue. The band of light under her bedroom door caught her attention. Had he left her hallway light on? His blatant disregard for the environment really pissed her off sometimes.

A chill passed through her as she threw the covers back. Temperance reached for the first thing that came to hand. It was his shirt. Slipping it on quickly to ward off the cold, she pulled it up high around her neck. It smelt unmistakably of Booth. Fastening a few of the buttons she cursed his ability to do this to her. To leave her weak and vulnerable.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of a refrigerator door shutting. He was still here. She glanced down. Of course he was still here, she was wearing his fucking shirt. Her nails dug into the bedclothes, gripping tightly. She hated feeling like this. Temperance knew something had to be done.

--ooo00ooo--

"What are you doing?"

"Hey" he soothed. "Did I wake you? I was hungry and there was pie and..."

Temperance struggled to maintain her composure.

Booth was watching her closely now. "Your angry." He paused, maintaining eye contact. "With me?"

"I'm not angry" she snapped. Her body was seething.

"You look - " His gaze drifted downwards, seeing his shirt hanging loosely on her perfect form, her long legs extending forever. "Damned hot!"

She licked her lips between angry breaths. Her body was on fire and she needed him to extinguish this burning sensation within her. Walking towards him, he saw the predatory glint in her eyes. Placing his empty dish back on the counter, Booth took a step forward, ready to meet her halfway.

_**We're caught in a moment  
And I won't let it go**_

Temperance Brennan was not usually a territorial woman. She understood human instincts and commonly felt she was beyond them. The way she felt right now she would have peed on his leg to assert the fact he now belonged to her. She pushed him backwards firmly, knocking him into the counter. Pressing herself against him her hands made light work of the zipper encasing his obvious erection. Within seconds she had his clothing pooled around his ankles.

She sank down to her knee's, wrapping his girth in her grasp, manipulating it with her hand then, without warning, he was in her mouth. The hot, wet sensations encasing his solid cock. Her tongue swirled around his tip, spreading the bead of pre-cum that had escaped over his head, startling her taste buds. Booth tipped his head upwards as she sucked, gently first, building in crescendo, until it was almost painful. He was determined she would not see the expression he pulled as he struggled to maintain his composure. His idiot face. Relief came briefly as she loosened her grip to lick the underside of his length before nipping at the head with her teeth.

_**I am falling deeper, losing my control**_

"Stop" he panted. "I want to be inside you when I... Oh.. God" His face contorted.

Breaking from her attack she mumbled "You already are." Catching the pained expression his reluctance to let go was causing him, Brennan relented and pulled herself to her feet, scraping her nails up his chest as she did.

Taking advantage of her momentarily lapse in concentration, Booth swung her the 180 degrees, pinning her between him and the worktop, invading her mouth with his, tasting himself on her. His hands, grabbing and kneading her ass frantically as he stepped out of the material binding his ankles, kicking it away across the linoleum.

He moved his focus down her neck sucking and nipping at the pale skin. There would be a bruise tomorrow. He had branded her, marked her as his own.

"Fuck me!" she demanded, impatiently.

_**Involved in a feeling  
Like the blink of a eye**_

He lifted her thigh, pulling it over his hip. Her arm's lifted to hook her around his neck causing the shirt - his shirt – that concealed her to ride up. His erection pressed against her stomach. She needed to be higher. Booths mind was spinning, trying to work the logistics out. The counter was too low to provide leverage, too high for her to sit on. He could go lower. He bent his knees as he raised the leg that supported her off the ground. Crossing her ankles behind him, Booth positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in quickly.

There was a problem. A fit as he was, nature had not designed man to thrust in a semi squatting position. They had to move. Straightening his legs, Booth lent back slightly, pulling her into his chest to maintain a center of gravity.

He turned and quickly scanned the apartment. The sofa? It would be comfortable. No, too far. - The refrigerator? It would wobble around too much, and besides, the electrical humming would bug them. She clenched her muscles and Booth inhaled sharply at the sensation. He needed somewhere.

Now!

_**And the silence it belongs to you and I**_

Booth saw the dining table. Perfect. He staggered over, still inside her, each step generating friction against her walls. Resting her on the edge, he swept everything off, making a sharp clatter on the polished hardwood.

"Lean back" he growled, reaching out to unbutton the shirt. Temperance moaned as the new angle caused him to press against her g-spot. Her legs unclasped from around his waist and she raised them up over his shoulders. Large masculine hands slid along her torso enveloping her breasts. Booth began to thrust into her steadily, when he made the mistake of glancing up.

The photograph of Parker, that he had purposely placed there earlier was now watching his every move. Booth chided himself. It was after all just a photograph. He would focus on Bones, and the incredible expressions her face developed as she neared climax.

"I'm sorry," he withdrew sharply. " I can't focus."

Frantic with confusion she sat up abruptly. "What? Why? No!"

_**Secretly I let it slip  
**_

She turned to see what had disturbed Booth so much and saw Parker smiling out from behind the glass frame. Temperance's desperation softened as she looked back to Booth.

"I shouldn't be here" Booth resounded. The hurt in her eyes hit him right through his chest. "I don't mean, it's just, Christ, I really do love you so much." He stroked her hair out of her face tenderly. "But I should be there for my son."

"I know. But we're here. And you can't change that. Besides, after the last forty-eight hours 'm not sure I would want you too." She kissed him lightly and leaned back reaching out to grasp the cold glass. Bringing the photo up to face her she whispered sweetly. "Parker, as adorable as you are. You really shouldn't see what's going to happen now." She reached back and replaced the frame, this time glass face down. "Now, where were we?" she breathed, spreading her legs invitingly.

_**Emotional I fall through it**_

Booth thanked God for bringing her into his life, then smiled to himself as he considered how long he would need to spend in confession after tonight.

He quickly sheathed himself within her once more, fucking her as hard as his body would allow.

_**  
All I know I'm losing my control**_

It wasn't long before he had her panting breathlessly as her orgasm washed over her again and again and again. When she finally ceased her contractions, he allowed himself to fill her once more, sending her body back into aftershocks.

_**  
I'm down your way too far**_

"I have never come like this in my life," she confided wearily. "What you do to me is just... ohh." Temperance couldn't generate words to explain.

_**  
And there's no turning back**_

Booth wrapped her in his arms, his head drifting to being back in D.C. He knew this was going to be forever but it was easy here, with no outside influences. Except Max, who didn't count. All he wanted was for his daughter to be happy.

Back home there would be fallout from the bureau, Sweet's would probably want to up the therapy sessions. That's even if they allowed them to work together. He shuddered at the thought. Booth couldn't imagine her not being there. Cam might be awkward. Given his reasons for breaking it off with her. Rebecca would give him grief. Citing Parker as an excuse, despite the string of dicks she had exposed him to. And there would be Parkers reaction. He had been careful to keep his girlfriends separate before to avoid attachments forming. Parker already knew Bones. Would that make it easier?

_**  
And now I'm shedding all my fears  
**_

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Just thinking. About home." He didn't need to say anymore. The same concerns were ringing around in her own mind.

"You know we're not done yet – don't you?" She questioned, as a matter of fact. "We have another seven hours before I'm due back in work"

_**I know, I know**_

Booth smiled at her, exhausted. "As much as I am enjoying being here" - he took her hand in his - "we don't have to cover the entire Kama Sutra in one night"

"You seem to have conveniently forgotten my alpha female tendencies." She slapped his thigh gently. "Now, lie on your back. I want to go on top. It will afford you some rest before I let you take me up against the wall."

They both grinned stupidly together as their lips moved closer.

This was their best moment yet.

_**  
We're caught in a moment  
And I won't let it go  
I am falling deeper, losing my control  
Involved in a feeling  
Like the blink of a eye  
And the silence it belongs to you and I**_

* * *

_**Authors Note – So... how was it for you? Too hot ? Too cold ? Just right ? (Sorry I'm a Nursery Nurse. I see fairytale analogies in everything) Seriously though, I have never written anything like this ever and I need reviews if I am ever going to do it again! Reviews are like orgasms. One is great, but it makes you want a hell of a lot more. **_


	13. Denial

_**Authors Note – I know it's been a while but I went on holiday. I actually thought I would get loads of writing done while I was away but ended up with a complete mental block. The second I came back I can't write fast enough. Go figure!**_

_**We are back down to a T rating for this chapter as promised. However there is a good chance a few more smutty chapters might pop up at a later date. (If you want them!)**_

_**The song is by the Sugababes (yet again), Denial. **_

_**Thanks to Moonlight Gardenias for checking the following actually makes sense, and everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They feed my imagination.**_

_**Disclaimer – Not mine **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Temperance Brennan stood in her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face as the tap ran into the bowl. Standing up straight, blotting her face with the towel, she felt warm. The bathroom itself was freezing. It was, after all, December.

She smiled. The warm feeling had a lot to do with the perfect specimen of a man currently sprawled across her bed. Through the large mirror that overhung the basin she could see the reflection of him, tangled in the crisp white sheets. And how she longed to be back there with him. But she was due in work, and she detested being late.

She caught her own reflection and stopped dead. There was something very different this morning. Was she?.. She was!... Temperance Brennan was;

Glowing.

_**somewhere in the back of my mind  
secretly i know you will find  
me amongst the blusher and glow  
deep beyond the things i don't show  
**_

She had been patiently waiting for a long time. Keeping her feelings for Booth hidden had most definatly been a challenge. Their work was important to them. Justice must prevail. So jumping into bed with her partner was a crazy idea. He had seen that too. That was why he drew the line.

Here everything was different.

The line was not crossed because here, it did not even exist. Her father was right when he'd told her she would enjoy her new lifestyle. She suppressed a laugh. This probably wasn't exactly what he had meant. Her eyes bore into him through the reflection and she watched as he shuffled about under the sheets. Last night he had given her the best sleep she'd experienced in a long time. Plus a few other essential basic human needs.

_**mystery's a beautiful thing  
what a gift a woman can bring  
never let it out just like that  
let him slowly figure it out **_

It was hard to believe that it had been over a year since Caroline's puckishness had allowed her the opportunity to press her lips onto his. He had offered to talk to Caroline, to make her see sense. It was hardly ethical, asking them to kiss for her amusement. She was damned if he was going to do that to her. The opportunity to taste him might not pass them by again.

Except it had. And the more she did the more she craved. She knew they had been gradually getting closer. You don't eat almost every evening with someone who's just a colleague. Sweets had told them that they complemented each other, and together they made a whole. It struck her then that it was not that different from Booths 'defying the laws of physics' analogy. Ultimately it was all about knowing someone so well you can anticipate their every action.

The blooms, the daisies Booth knew she loved so much, that he had brought her were in a vase on the dressing table. Sometimes it scared her to know how well he knew her. That had been made obviously clear when he made love to her.

_**how can a flower bloom  
just over a day?  
and at night  
you gotta let the water drain in **_

It may have taken them a long time to reach this point, but it was not wasted. Four years of learning each others likes and dislikes, habits and hobbies, past and present.

Hopes and fears.

To her, Booth was like a book she had gradually learned to read easily, where every turn of the page reveled a little more about him, and the ending would be unknown until she turned the final page. She hoped that page was far into their future. The two weeks she had believed him dead were hell.

_**i didn't wanna fall in love with you  
i didn't wanna know the things i knew  
it wasn't till i looked into the mirror **_

_**denial **_

She felt a strong pair of arms slide around her waist as his hot breath nuzzled against her neck. "Good morning to you too."

"Come back to bed," he murmured into her skin.

"Got to go to work." She saw his disappointment in the reflection and sighed. "Maybe you could join me in the shower. But if I am late - " she threatened jokingly.

"Mmm baby, sounds good."

"Quit with the baby name. I don't appreciate infantile comparisons."

"You didn't complain last night when I said it over and over." He smirked at her through the glass. "And over again." She scowled back. "Well it's not like I can call you Bo..." She interrupted his train of thought by placing her finger over his lips. He planted a soft kiss on the flesh she offered.

"You did say another name last night though. Rather loudly actually. Preceded by holy fu.." Booth pressed his finger to her lips which she, not to be outdone, sucked sensuously.

"Oh yeah," Booth smiled weakly. "Won't happen again. So are we gonna continue this in the shower."

"Of course. Because that's the kind of girl _Roxy_ is." She emphasized her alter ego.

Booth slapped her ass playfully. "And I'm still gonna call you baby. Because that's the kind of guy _Tony_ is." Echoing her statement Booth was grateful for the hot water that would soon be pounding down on his skin. It would distract him from the stinging pain where she had just elbowed him in the ribs.

_**you were like a power of nature  
telepathic beautiful creature  
understanding all of my weakness  
patient, loving, knowing you'd reach it **_

Drying off, Temperance found herself looking forward to the day ahead. This was not a purposeless existence. They were going to put more major criminals behind bars. And she was able to study aspects of American society alien to her. She could probably write a series of articles based on her observations. Besides, she kind of liked the way Booth looked at her in her uniform. Like he wanted to do certain things to – wait. She had seen him look at her that way before. Admittedly, the underlying meaning had not registered until now. But, she recalled, it was usually when she wore her lab-coat. '_Oh Booth, I will remember that when we get back to DC._'

_**cynical and hurt was just me  
you were never supposed to be  
part of what i would call amazing  
took so long to finally see **_

Finally, she wandered through to the kitchen where Booth was making fresh coffee. He looked up, blissfully drinking all of her in. As Roxy she wore her make-up heavier and her clothes more revealing. She was incredibly beautiful by anyone's standards. But this was not her. No lab coat. No sensible shoes. No clunky ethnic jewelry.

"Take it off." He instructed.

"What?"

"Your necklace. You can't wear it for work." The diamond set pendant he had chosen hung perfectly against her pale skin.

"Why?"

"You said yourself, yesterday, about the TV. It doesn't suit your character. We aren't supposed to be affluent in any way." _'Not that I am now I bought that_' he added silently to himself. "You want to be explaining yourself all day?"

Reluctantly she reached under her hair to find the delicate clasp.

"Here, let me," Booth sidled over quickly and unclasped the chain, before planting a tender kiss at the nape of her neck that quickly turned into teeth grazing and nipping against her skin.

Temperance melted into his touch, knowing she would end up being late for work if she allowed this to continue. He was hard to resist, especially after she had waited so long. And last night had been so good.

_**how can a flower bloom  
just over a day?  
and at night  
you gotta let the water drain in **_

Booth's phone ringing on the counter was distraction enough and the warm assault on her skin ceased as he checked the caller ID.

"Jase. How ya doin?... No, I'm surprised to hear from you today, thought you might have family stuff... Sure... Yeah I can do that..."

Listening to the conversation, Temperance poured herself a coffee from the pot Booth had prepared and moved across the room, standing up the photo of Parker she had lay flat during last night antics and sat down at the table.

"No, I'm not home right now... My girlfriend's place... "

She was used to being addressed as his partner. Girlfriend sounded strange. Nice, but strange.

"Actually, can I come to you instead? She's about to kick me out anyhow, while she goes to work... Yeah?... 'Bout an hour?... OK!" Booth hung up the phone and looked across to his now official Girlfriend, who looked bemused by his conversation.

"Girlfriend huh?" Her eyebrows arched at him.

"I believe that is your official remit, Baby. With regard to the task at hand." He flashed her that smile, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Why would you assume I'm about to kick you out? Max said your place is pretty, um..."

"Crappy?" Booth finished.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "So?"

"Well, officially we have only just met a few days ago. Would you normally leave strange men in your home alone?"

"No."

"Plus he was implying that we could meet up here, which is not going to happen. We need to try and keep this a safe haven." A grin spread across his face. "If only for the TV, Baby!"

Flatly she responded between sips. "You want a matching bruise on your other ribs?"

_**i see the way the wind blows,  
like open minds for hurt.  
no complicated barriers,  
to hold us back. **_

They sat across from each other, a picture of domesticity, reflecting on what had been, what they had become, and what the future would make them. Finally, Temperance stood and took her coat from the closet. Buttoning it up tight she moved back to Booth, pulling a key out of her pocket.

"I certainly wouldn't give someone I just met a key to my apartment" she smiled, placing the key down next to his coffee cup.

Booth stood and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply, somehow making it passionate yet tender at the same time.

"I really have to go," she asserted, licking her lips, savoring the taste he left. "Good luck with Jase."

"Thanks, you go have a great time watching people whose lives are so empty they go to diners on December 26th."

"I'll see you at lunch time then!"

"True." Booth winced at the implication.

"See you later."

"I love you."

"I... I'll make sure I save you some pie." Inside, her brain was screaming at her to just say it.

"Thanks" He glanced down at his feet to avoid eye contact. Where Temperance Brennan was concerned he had the patience of a saint. Booth knew those words would not come easily.

A final kiss and she was out the door, making her way through the cold wind, alone with her thoughts. She had never believed in the concept of love. It was a cocktail of chemical reactions in the brain, like fear and sorrow. Irrational. A throwback to ensure survival of the species.

What if she was wrong?

What if, the multiple doctorate, world renowned, best selling Dr. Temperance Brennan was actually completely missing the point of love? Booth had been right about sex. She had conceded to his argument after the pony play case. And he had been able to prove his theory last night. It had truly been amazing. She smiled, remembering.

So was his understanding of love more accurate than hers? Had she disregarded something so important too quickly? Was she too hasty to pass over the rites of passage that modern society held with such high regard? Marriage? Children? Her head was spinning. This was going to take some time to figure out.

Good thing she had plenty.

_**i didn't wanna fall in love with you  
i didn't wanna know the things i knew  
it wasn't till i looked into the mirror  
denial**_

* * *

_**Authors Note – Did you know that this little box down here offers you so much more than simply the chance to offer your wonderful opinions. Why not explore a little while your here. Although if you did want to send me a quick message I would be quite delighted. Cheer me up after a pretty crappy holiday, where it rained everyday and I only had 4 TV channels that all had really bad reception. At least I wasn't camping. **_


	14. Slide

_**Authors Note – Because I love you all so much I'm giving you an update less than 24 hours since the last one. Like I said yesterday I can't stop writing.**_

_**Still a T rating for this chapter. And I think it's been getting a little fluffy. Time for the angst to raise it's ugly head. **_

_**The song is by Dido. It's called Slide. Unless you have her No Angel album you probably won't of heard it. I do try and avoid album tracks unless necessary, but when needs must. (this applies to the next chapter too) Now I'm rambling. It's probably to disguise the fact this is a shorter chapter than my recent offerings. **_

_**Thanks to Moonlight Gardenias for approving and speculating (he he), and those who had chance to read and review the last chapter. **_

_**Finally, please spare a thought for those of us not USA based who will NOT get to watch B&B's adventures in London this week. I suppose, as a Brit, that three weeks on Thursday will not kill me. May leave me severely peeved though as you will all be raving about how good it was. Anyway. On with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer – Must I? It makes me sad to know I have no control over the characters depicted below. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

This was proving to feel like an extraordinarily long day. After the best part of a twelve hour shift Temperance was physically exhausted. Long days she was used to, but the manual work coupled with being under staffed and maintaining her false persona were all leaving their mark. Plus her manager Julie had been pissed at her until mid afternoon for being late this morning. She sighed out loud. After spending half the night consummating her relationship with Booth all she needed right now was sleep.

"Hey sweet-cheeks, my order not interesting enough for you?" an older man retorted sarcastically, tapping the counter with his fingers.

"Sorry, what did you order again?" she mumbled apologetically. This was the third customer she had offended in the last hour. She was not as good at the undercover work as she had hoped. Her mind kept drifting to the questions she had posed herself this morning. Not really a problem when you're cleaning out the restrooms, but considerably more distracting when you're trying to take orders.

_**Even on a day like this when you're crawling on the floor  
Reaching for the phone to ring anyone who knows you anymore **_

Angela would know what to say to help her make sense of the situation. She couldn't talk to Booth. Not until she knew her own mind. Her father? He had loved her mother devoutly. Would he be able to explain the way she felt? Would he even want to know? Booth had been his arresting officer. There was probably still some animosity there. She knew they tolerated each other for her sake. How would he react if he knew how intimate they had become last night? Talking to her father was probably not a good idea. She would have to work this out on her own.

_**It's all right to make mistakes  
you're only human **_

She had given one drunk a lecture on liver damage. Another customer on the health dangers of being obese. Had there not been a queue forming she would easily have challenged a young mother on her use of formula milk.

_**Inside everybody's hiding something**_

It had surprised her just how busy the diner had been today. A constant stream of customers, many coming in for takeout, others lingering for hours who had nowhere better to be had run down the menu availability. A small piece of cherry pie remained, sat in a box in the kitchen, waiting for it's intended owner to arrive. It was now after seven. There really wasn't any reason to be concerned. She had only expected him to come in at least six hours ago. Temperance pushed the horrific images that were developing from her head. He was fine. Something important had cropped up. Obviously.

_**Staring at the same four walls, have you tried to help yourself**_

The door opened once more and she looked up in trepidation. Never in her life had she looked more disappointed to see her father.

"Good evening there Roxy. How's my favorite waitress?"

"A little anxious actually. Tony was supposed to come in for lunch." The concern on her face was evident.

"He's fine," Max responded between gritted teeth. "Can I get a coffee and a burger? I'll be sitting over there."

_**The rings around your eyes they don't hide, **_

_**that you need to get some rest**_

She watched him turn and walk over to a table in the corner. He looked tired. Worn. And bothered. Temperance knew she wasn't the best at reading people, but this was her father, and she knew he was holding something back.

The diner was quieter now and Max's order was ready quickly. She took it over and sat down opposite him.

"Are you sure you have time to keep an old man company." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm overdue a break."

_**it's all right to make mistakes  
you're only human  
Inside everybody's hiding something  
Take time to catch your breathe and choose your moment **_

Max tucked into the meal in front of him. He was not about to offer up any information to her. Not when he knew what it would do to her.

Not when he knew it was his fault.

"I need to know what happened today." she pleaded. "I am supposed to feed it back to the FBI. You have to tell me!" Her voice was getting louder as panic began to set in.

He placed his hand over hers to sedate her. "Look. He'll be back soon. It will sound better from him than me."

"So he's OK?"

"Sure." Max lied. "There's...something he has to do for Jase. He might be unavailable for a few days. That's all I know."

A young couple had entered and were waiting patiently to be served. "I'd better get back behind the counter. Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart." Max rubbed his temples and pushed his half eaten meal away. If he left now then maybe he could resolve the situation before it got too out of hand. He looked around. Temperance had gone into the kitchen. It would be best if she didn't see him leave.

--oo000oo--

Julie popped her head around the door. "Can I have a word out back before you go?"

"Um...sure." Temperance responded anxiously. She knew she had been off her game today. Was Julie going to fire her? She really wouldn't blame her if she did. Had one of her interns behaved the way she had today they would be out on their ankle, or some other body part. She would have to check that saying with Booth when she saw him later.

If she saw him later. A tear welled in the corner of her eye that she fought back defiantly.

_**Even at a time like this when the morning seems so far  
Think that pain belongs to you but it's happened to us all **_

Finishing up her work she made her way to her locker to collect her purse and coat before finding Julie in the office, figuring if she was about to be fired then it made sense that she had already collected her belongings. As she pulled everything out a brown envelope fell out at her feet. It was sealed, simply stating Roxy in bold handwritten letters on the front. Assuming it was work related she shoved it in her purse for later. Her mind was much too preoccupied right now. If it was important then surely Julie would mention it.

Knocking gently on the door Julie looked up from her work and indicated for her to come and sit in the empty chair opposite.

"Roxy." she began. "Look, when you're here you need to leave your personal life at home. I realize you probably had a great day yesterday. Trust me you're not alone. I was able to catch up with a nephew I haven't seen in a long time. And I'm not too old to recognize how crazy everything gets when a relationship begins. The needing to be with them twenty-four-seven..."

Temperance could stand it no longer. "Are you going to fire me?"

"What?"

"My behavior today was totally unacceptable. And if I were you I would be firing me." She bit her lip nervously.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're conscientious, hard working, caring, popular with the customers. Do I need to go on?"

"That doesn't overlook how many people I've upset today."

"Would it make you feel better if I gave you a verbal warning?"

She thought for a moment. "I believe it would."

"I'm concerned Roxy, that too much good sex is affecting your judgment."

"Oh, we didn't have sex. We made love. There's a difference."

"Right..." Julie dragged the word out disbelievingly.

"How did you know?" Temperance asked suspiciously.

"You have this -" Julie waved her arms randomly, "- post-coital glow about you today. And you don't strike me as the type to be late under many circumstances."

She couldn't stop herself and the words came tumbling out. "I think I'm in love. The way I feel about him. I have never felt this way before in my life."

"No. You're not." Her words surprised Temperance. "You've only just met the guy. Love doesn't happen overnight. It takes time. A long time. You don't know love until you know them better than you know yourself, when you are willing to sacrifice everything for them. When you can't imagine growing old without them. You don't get that in three days. Maybe three years when it's someone really special. A soul mate. But for most of us mere mortals, true love takes a lifetime."

_**You brought this on yourself  
and it's high time you left it there  
Lie here and rest your head  
and dream of something else instead **_

The words echoed through her as she walked back home alone. Julie had been so sure of her own definition of love. And it had rung true, especially where her and Booth were concerned.

Soulmates.

That was not one of questions she had posed herself. Now it seemed overtly relevant. What if they were soulmates? It was a word that seemed to get thrown around a lot.

Crap, what if Sweets' eccentric ex-girlfriend was right. Do fish have souls? She was even more confused now than this morning. And she felt incredibly alone.

She liked things to be black and white. The real world was distinctly gray.

Arriving at her front door she noticed that it was ajar.

There was somebody inside her apartment. What she would give for a gun right now.

* * *

_**Authors Note – I love cliffhangers. Please feel free to speculate away. Just click this button. Right. Down. Here.**_


	15. Take My Hand

_**Authors Note – T rating for this chapter. **_

_**The song is another Dido one, Take My Hand.**_

_**Thanks to Moonlight Gardenias who helped avoid a nasty continuity error. and everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer – Not mine. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Arriving at her front door, she noticed that it was ajar.

There was somebody inside her apartment. What she would give for a gun right now.

She would have to make do with the umbrella she left just inside the door. Slowly, Temperance crept forwards pushing the door just enough for her slender frame to slide into the apartment. Her hand grazed across the wall, silently searching for the makeshift weapon. The room was dark save the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. She could barely make out the figure sat on the sofa but she knew who it was straight away. Gently she closed the door, the latch catching fully now.

"Booth?"

"No," he growled.

Temperance realized her mistake as soon as his name slipped from her lips. Walking over to him she mentally chastised herself for making such a foolish error.

"I missed you at lunch."

No reply. As she moved closer she could see he had his head buried in his hands. Something was very wrong. The room was still dark. Temperance was suddenly scared to turn the light on.

"I saved you some pie. Like I said I would. It's cherry. I brought it home with me." she spoke nervously.

Home. This was home. A sanctuary.

She reached across to touch his shoulder. He jumped up away from her reach and paced across the room.

"So... cherry pie huh? Sounds great. You want a drink? Something to eat?" He bounded across to the refrigerator, the nervous energy bouncing off him in waves.

_**Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking**_

She stood, confused, her head tipped at an angle as she contemplated his behavior. "Can I turn on the light?" She moved towards the switch. He was quick. As she reached out her hand was met by his. His skin felt cold and clammy against the warmth of her.

"Would you mind if we left it off? I have a bit of a headache. Besides it's better for the environment. You're always harking on about being more energy efficient." He clasped his hand around hers and led her back over to the couch. "Sit down. You've been on your feet all day. Been busy?"

"Please, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. You want a foot rub?" He pulled her shoes off and lifted her legs across his lap. Sat at this angle he had ensured she wouldn't be able to reach out to him again. Booth proceeded to massage her feet.

"Wow. That feels so nice." It did. But so had every other time he'd touched her-be it accidentally or purposely.

Or accidentally on purpose. She smiled to herself, comforted by the thought.

"That's the idea."

"Tell me about your day." she asked again.

"Shh," he whispered. "Just relax. We can talk later."

She lay back comfortably, basking in his touch. Something important had happened today but she wouldn't push. She was certain his reasons for holding back were valid. He would explain later.

His hands began to move up her calves, manipulating the aching flesh. The sensation was decidedly un-relaxing to Temperance, only serving to increase the desire for him that was pooling inside her. Her heart rate began to increase and a flush spread across her chest, masked by the darkness that filled the room around them.

"Make love to me," she whimpered, though labored breath.

"What?"

Temperance didn't understand his confusion. After last night she had expected they would join together as often as the opportunity would present itself. "But I thought..."

"Sometimes a massage is just a massage." He paused. "Actually I was going to sleep back at my place tonight. I have to be up pretty early the morning."

Was he playing games with her? She knew she should be able to change his mind. Feigning offense she pulled her legs away and sat upright. "Oh! Are you sure? I expect it will be cold at your place."

"I...I just..."

In a flash her lips were on his, giving her all to persuade him to stay. He instinctively matched the pace and brought his hand up to caress her hair.

Without warning she recoiled in horror.

"Why..." Her voice tightened. "Why do I taste blood?"

He heaved a sigh. " I maybe didn't have too great a day"

She flew over to the wall and flicked the light on. He looked up at her with sad eyes, pleading her not to make this any harder.

Seeing him sat there, bloody and beaten and vulnerable, Temperance wanted to cry for him, for his suffering. She walked over and held out her hands to him. Following her lead he took her hands in his own as she guided him through to the bedroom.

_**Take my hand and show me where we're going**_

He sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped, gaze fixed on the carpet. He heard her run the water from the bathroom into a bowl. Setting it down at his feet she knelt before him and began to unbutton the shirt, slowly peeling it away from the tender flesh. She examined his body thoroughly, running her fingers lightly across his injuries. Confirmation in her own mind of his pain.

"You have broken your ribs here, and here. Judging by the swelling its probable that you have chipped bones here on your clavicle, and your radius, but you will need x-rays to confirm that."

"No hospitals, Bones."

Temperance snapped at him in frustration. "I thought we needed to be conscious about how we address each other so our cover isn't compromised." She immediately regretted her harsh tone and considered the extent of his injuries. "Is our cover compromised, Booth?"

Shaking his head Booth laughed weakly, causing him to flinch in pain. "Look who's talking. That's the second time you've called me Booth since you came home."

There's that word again she thought. Home. Exactly what is home? Another question to add to my list. She took some cotton wool and dipped it in the warm water, to clean his wounds. Slowly she worked her way down his body.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?"

He shook his head. "Maybe in the morning. I just want to lie down here for now."

"Have you taken anything for the pain? There must be a lot of pain."

He nodded. "An hour ago."

"Stand up." she instructed, unfastening his jeans and sliding them down his legs. "OK, sit back down." She pulled them over his ankles before folding them up and placing them on a chair.

"Your legs are badly bruised but I can't see any evidence of internal injuries. How are your feet?"

"They're fine. They didn't touch them."

"What happened, Booth?"

He looked away from her gaze. He wasn't ready to tell her yet.

_**Lie down next to me, look into my eyes **_

_**and tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing**_

He shifted himself up and lay down on his back. Temperance pulled the covers over him and lent down, kissing him tenderly on the forehead. He felt the dampness as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek.

"You should sleep. I'll take the couch so I don't disturb you."

"Don't leave." he pleaded. "I'd rather you stayed here, next to me."

Temperance smiled sadly. "Just give me two minutes" She pulled a pair of pajamas from her drawer and disappeared into the bathroom. As good as her word she reappeared after a few minutes and climbed into bed next to him.

"Tell me when you need more painkillers, won't you?"

"I love you so much but... I really don't deserve you."

_**See my eyes, they carry your reflection**_

"You're being ridiculous. That indicates you probably have concussion." She leaned in towards him and stroked his face, turning it to face her. "Will you tell me how this happened?"

He took a deep breath, composing his thoughts.

"It would appear that this is Jase's idea of a test. I need to prove myself. Usually when you infiltrate any kind of gang you spend time your spend time building up their confidence in you. I'm guessing something big is going to go down soon and they need me involved."

Booth said nothing more, just stared up at the ceiling.

"That still doesn't explain two broken ribs." She reached out gingerly to touch his sternum. Her broken Booth. How she desperately wanted to fix him.

"I've explained why this happened. The rest isn't important. Just let it go."

"I can't just _let this go."_ His evasiveness was frustrating to her, and it showed in her voice.

Angry, more at himself for his cowardice at not being able to be honest, he sneered "What do you want? A blow by blow account of how I sustained every single mark?"

"I'm a big girl, you don't need to protect me. I can handle whatever it is. Don't melt me out!"

"Freeze, Bones! Freeze you out. And I'm not." His tone had softened.

"You are too." she pouted.

"Big girl? You sound like a child." He paused. "You sound like Parker."

"Well you're never honest with him either," she huffed. He could almost hear her thinking. "To... protect him. Ha! You are treating me like a child. The evidence is irrefutable."

He smiled at the self satisfaction in her voice. "You're beautiful when your mad."

She rolled her eyes. "You drive me insane." she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, causing the bed to jerk.

"In a good way though, right?" Booth raised his eyebrows and flashed her his trademark charm smile, before wincing in pain at the motion of the mattress.

The obvious pain did not go unnoticed by Temperance, and guilt washed over her. "Sorry," she whispered and wrapped her hand in his.

_**Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you**_

Both lay flat on their back, still, silent, and contemplating. Booth turned his head on the pillow to face her. Feeling his eyes bear into her, she twisted to face him. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he quizzed.

"Stupid question." Her tone was nonchalant. "You... us... this... here... I don't really know anymore."

_**Give your trust to me and look into my heart **_

_**and show me, show me what you're doing**_

"Do you regret coming here?"

"What? No!" She was visibly upset by his suggestion. "If anything I'm glad I am. The state you're in right now. What if you were alone?"

"Thats irrelevant."

"No. It isn't!"

"Sure it is. You're stating a hypothetical situation. The fact of the matter is that you are here."

Dumbstruck, Temperance pondered his argument, silently conceding defeat. "You definitely have concussion," she sighed. "It's not in your nature to think rationally."

_**So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
what you feel is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
I'll always be alone if I'm lying to you**_

He smiled smugly at her, knowing full well he had won this time. "I've been injured worse than this before. We could probably still manage to – you know."

"And risk puncturing one of your lungs! I really don't think so." She smiled back, hiding her disappointment. "You're just going to have to wait until you've healed."

Walking home, she had reached a decision. After deliberating all day Temperance had finally concluded that, while her conscious mind couldn't tell him that she loved him, if her lips wanted to throw those words out when they made love she would not hold back next time. Despite her reservations about the validity of declarations made while in an enhanced state it was the only way for her head to get past this.

And now it was likely that they wouldn't make love again for weeks.

"You should sleep," she commanded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Night, love you."

Damn. She needed to respond.

"I...I feel the same." she blurted out, little more than a whisper. When he didn't respond she wondered if she had even managed the whisper. "Booth?"

"I know." He squeezed her hand. His lips curled into a smile.

_**Take your time, if I'm lying to you  
I know you'll find that you believe me  
you believe me**_

"No. You don't. How could you possibly..."

"Know that you can't say something that you don't believe in? I do know, because it's you. And you should know that I don't expect you to say it back. I don't want you to lie to me Temperance because you think it's what I want to hear. Because you think..."

"Go on." she begged.

"Because you think it will make me happy. I'm already happy. I'm here, lying next to you. It's never about what we say. It's what we do that matters."

She smiled at him, losing herself in his dark eyes. "You're right."

_**Take your time**_

Small steps, he thought to himself. Small steps. After all;

Everything happens eventually.

* * *

_**Authors Note – I know this doesn't answer all the questions posed in the last chapter but i have to give you reason to keep reading - right? **__**Reviews are welcomed as much as brand new episodes. **_


	16. Ordinary World

**Authors Note – M rating for this chapter for language only.**

**The song is really old. Duran Duran, Ordinary World.**

**This is a little different from my usual format. It jumps about quite a bit. Just thought I'd better mention that before you think I've completely lost the plot.**

**Thanks to Moonlight Gardenias who assured me this (mostly) makes sense and isn't a collection of obscure ramblings.. and everyone who is still reading and reviewing. You give me butterflies. **

**Disclaimer – If they were mine they would be taking regular sabbaticals to the UK, where I could go watch them film on location. Except I wouldn't need to because i would totally own them. Hmm, I think I see a flaw in my logic... **

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue,  
Thought I heard you talking softly.  
I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio  
Still I can't escape the ghost of you. **_

Max Keenan threw himself down onto the couch, rubbing his hands across his face. Today had been hell. He'd thrown Jase a bone, only to find him ravage the whole skeleton. Had he underestimated him? Max knew better than most how the game should be played but his cards were already on the table. He had played his hand too soon. He had made a mistake.

With the exception of his family, Max had concern for no one. If people got hurt they had no one to blame but themselves. So why did he feel so bothered about Booth? He wasn't his family. The guy was responsible for putting him in prison, simply for protecting Temperance. Every father should look out for his children. Why shouldn't he do whatever it takes to keep his daughter safe? Alive.

The loss of Ruth had pushed him to the limit. And while he had gotten used to calling her Christine for over ten years, she was still the same girl he fell in love with, so many years ago. That was the name on her gravestone. It hurt that twice she had been buried in disguise. The first time when he had buried her alone in a nameless grave. The second time his daughter had chosen to lay her to rest by the only name she knew.

Temperance was the image of her now. Time had passed quickly, gaining only speed as he grew older.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"_She's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Thank-you."_

"_Why are you thanking me Ruth? You did all the hard work"_

_Max Keenan gazed down at the beautiful brunette he had the honor to call his wife as she cradled their baby girl in her arms._

"_Hey son, you wanna come meet your baby sister?" Kyle, just a boy, sat playing with a toy truck, reached out, waiting for his father to pick him up. Max scooped the child into his arms, hugging him close. He'd never been happier than now. Family was more important than anything else in the world._

"_Have we thought of a name yet?" He quizzed._

"_Joy," A tear slipped down her cheek. "She's pure Joy." _

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**What is happening to it all?  
Crazy some say-  
Where is the life that I recognise?  
Gone away. **_

He still remembered the moment she arrived in this world like yesterday. He remembered it all like yesterday. First steps, first day in school, first A grade. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

Booth made her happy. He had seen that on countless occasions. He hadn't recognized it at first, but seeing them together, as they inevitably always were, had reminded him of the love he had shared with his wife.

A gesture. A look. A smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"_We need to leave, today. Choose new identities for all of us." _

"_Kyle is seven, he'll never accept it Max."_

"_He will. We don't have a choice. All that matters is that we are safe, that we protect our children. That we do whatever we need to do."_

o0o0o0o0o0o

Jase sat in 'his' booth at O'Malley's bar waiting for the con he knew as Tony to arrive. Max was a breath of fresh air compared to the gang he dominated. Finally, someone who knew what he was doing. Smart, unlike the idiots who surrounded him. He smiled to himself as he considered the benefits – 'At least I'm never short of a fall guy.' Max had told him Tony was different. Clever, strong, unwavering. Max truly believed that he saw something of himself in him. "Tony could be trusted." Max had said. "Make him a key player." That should have been good enough for him but Jase liked to see things for himself. If Tony really was that good then he wouldn't mind playing a few games.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**But I won't cry for yesterday.  
There's an ordinary world somehow I have to find.  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive. **_

As a parent you like to believe that you have separate identities. You can still be your own person. It's not true. They see everything. They had allowed their children to lose the innocence of childhood too soon. Innocence was not something you could replace. Russ and Temperance had suffered for it.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Russ, Temperance, dinner's nearly ready. Come set the table for your mother."_

"_Daddy, will you read my story later?"_

"_Of course I will pumpkin. What's it about?"_

"_Pigs who take a vacation to Disneyland." _

"_You know, Tempe sweetheart, that pigs don't take vacations."_

"_Daddy! I'm not stupid. It's a story. It's not real."_

o0o0o0o0o0o

"You're late."

"I know," Booth smiled. "So what do you need?

"Well we can all see who. got laid this morning" Jase laughed. There was something very unnerving about Jase finding amusement in anything. "The skinny brunette? She looked like she'd be a damned good fuck."

Booth cringed inside as he smiled back at Jase. He figured respect for women wasn't anywhere near the top of Jase's agenda. Glad that her father was nowhere to be seen he spoke up. "Damned right." he confirmed. "So what's this job?"

Max listened on from behind the basement door as Booth apparently bragged about sleeping with his little girl. Max Keenan was no fool. He knew about the line. He knew they were in love, that when he had left them after Christmas dinner there was a good chance they would make that final leap. But to stand here and brag about her like a conquest. The boy had crossed a different kind of line.

He wasn't about to let Booth get away with it.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say-  
Pride will tear us both apart.  
Well now pride's gone out the window, cross the rooftops, runaway.  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart. **_

"I know. I am too stubborn for my own good, Ruth." Max spoke out loud to the air around him. "And what I did today was wrong. I always seem to get it wrong, don't I?" He chuckled sadly. "Booth didn't deserve today. He's a good man. Worthy of our daughter."

Max stood up, switching off the TV, lights, locking the door. He paused as he reached the door of the bedroom. "I'm sorry, Ruth. For everything."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"_You're asking me to abandon our children?"_

"_Abandon is a very strong word. This isn't forever. It will be easier if it's just the two of us. You can't expect them to leave their whole lives behind. It's better this way Christine."_

"_I never got used to you calling me that" _

o0o0o0o0o0o

Max sat down in front of Jase. "This job you've sent Tony on. What's the deal?"

"Simple pick up." he explained. "Ex sniper, right? Knows his weapons. I need him to examine the merchandise and bring it back."

"And the catch?"

"Supplier don't know we're comin'. And I don't plan of handing over any cash either."

"So... Tony might end up a little sore?"

"And I get to see what kinda man he really is."

Max considered his options. "From what I've seen I don't think Tony will come back with a mark on him. You might want to make things a little tougher."

Jase looked at him with intrigue. "What would you suggest Max?"

Max's eyes glinted in the dim light. "What if they knew he was coming?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**What is happening to me?  
Crazy some say.  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away. **_

Lying companionless in bed, Max felt cold and alone. He would never get used to the solitude of sleep. He wonders if Temperance has heard from Booth before exhaustion takes hold.

The distant ring of a telephone wakes him from the darkness.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Max shovels the last of the earth over the body of his wife. He has worked all night to bury her with the dignity she deserved after finding this spot on the edge of the graveyard, sheltered by an old oak tree._

"_Goodbye my love. I will remember you with all my heart."_

_The wind whistling through the branches seem to whisper his name. Even in death she has remained at his side._

o0o0o00o0oo

"You set me up." Booth hissed, stalking towards Jase. He was obviously in pain, holding his left arm to his chest, his face decorated with cuts and bruises, an indication of the damage hidden across the rest of his body.

"I prefer the expression; seeing exactly what your made of. And I have to say my suspicions were right. Good stuff you got there. So.. I suggest you take a few days, rest up, have that hot bitch you're fucking show you a little TLC over New Years. And I'll call you when I need you."

He flinched when Bones was drawn into the conversation, but knew better than to challenge anything Jase said. He simply nodded and turned to leave.

"The merchandise is where it's supposed to be I assume? And Tony..."

Booth turned back to meet Jase's smirk.

"...I will need you. Soon. So don't think about goin' anywhere in a hurry."

Booth needed to get out right now, before his temper got the better of him and he turned on Jase. The idea of giving him a taste of his own medicine was too tempting right now. Before he reached the door Booth stopped suddenly, pulling his slumped aching body up into an assertive stance.

"I know you're there, Max."

Max stepped out from the shadows, fixing an intense stare on Booth. "Don't allow her to see you like this," Max instructed solemnly. "Call her, tell her you have to go somewhere with Jase, just don't make her suffer any more than she needs to."

"Got news for you, Max. You - " Booth pointed his finger into the older mans chest. "- are not in control here. I'd be careful to remember that if I were you."

o0o0o0o0o0o_**  
**_

_**  
Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed,  
Feared today; forgot tomorrow.  
Here beside the news of holy war and holy need,  
Ours is just a little sorrowed talk-  
Blown away. **_

"_She's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Thank-you."_

"_Why are you thanking me, Bones? You did all the hard work."_

_Seeley Booth gazed down at the beautiful brunette he had the honor to call his wife as she cradled their baby girl in her arms._

"_Hey son, you wanna come meet your baby sister?"Parker, just a boy sat playing with a toy truck, reached out, waiting for his father to pick him up. Booth scooped the child into his arms , hugging him close. He'd never been happier than now. Family was more important than anything else in the world._

"_Have we thought of a name yet?" He quizzed._

"_Eve." A tear slipped down her cheek. "She's a new beginning." _

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Any world is my world **_

Temperance blinked back to reality as consciousness prevailed. She carefully sat and lent over the man sleeping beside her, willing her heart to stop racing. Despite the pain he was sleeping relatively soundly. She slipped out of the room closing the door behind her. Picking up her phone she punched in a number written on a card from her purse. Her finger hovered over the dial button, before canceling the call. There was someone else she needed to speak to first.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Every world is my world**_

"Hello?" Max picked up the phone tentatively. Anyone calling at this hour meant trouble. He'd had enough to last him a lifetime.

"Daddy?" she wept.

"Oh, pumpkin."

* * *

_**Authors Note – I hope that didn't confuse anybody. Hopefully it has answered your questions about what happened to Booth and why he and Max behaved the way they did. Reviews will make my grey rainy day. **_


	17. Clocks

**Authors Note – I have finally watched the season 4 episodes – Yay me.**

**So in celebration of 'The Man in the Outhouse' we are having a Coldplay song. Although weird trippy lyrics make for a strange chapter.**

**Thanks to Moonlight Gardenias for making the grammatical correction that I didn't notice (but you would!) and everyone who read and reviewed. **

**Also I just want to say thank you for the unbelievable response I got for my other story 'It seems I've grown attached'. I was completely blown away by the reviews you all sent. **

**Disclaimer – The characters do not belong to me in any way. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_Hello?" Max picked up the phone tentatively. Anyone calling at this hour meant trouble. He'd had enough to last him a lifetime. _

"_Daddy?" she wept._

"_Oh, pumpkin."_

_--ooo000ooo--_

_**Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have put me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead**_

I woke with a start, and a crippling pain in my chest. I could hear her talking softly in the other room. There were no other voices so I assumed she was on the phone. I glanced at my watch to find that the face was cracked. It had stopped at twenty two minutes past three. Memories of the past day came flooding back and the physical pain I felt numbed in response. The injuries I had sustained protecting myself were nothing compared to...

She was still talking and I strained to hear her side of the conversation.

"You know more than you're letting on. I need to know what happened!"

She was talking to Max. That was obvious.

"You're being deliberately avoidant... No, I don't need to talk about me... I had a dream. It bothered me a little... I know it doesn't mean anything. You're changing the subject. Fine... Just come see me tomorrow... Bye."

I heard the phone slam down. Jeeze Bones, good job nobody's trying to sleep in here. The bedroom door opened and I closed my eyes. She didn't need to know I'd been listening in on her conversation. I felt her move around the room a little then the door closed and again I was alone. She had placed a dose of painkillers and a glass of water at my side. The sound of the front door closing resonated through the apartment. I wanted to go after her but knew it was a bad idea. Taking the pills she had left I considered that she would have good reason for leaving in the middle of the night. With the place now silent sleep soon caught up with me.

_**Come out of things unsaid  
Shouldn't I pull off my head and a  
Trouble that cant be named  
Tigers waiting to be tamed **_

--ooo000ooo--

_I hear the gunshots as they tick away the seconds.. and minutes... and hours. The sound of my rifle masked by the deafening sounds. I have the target in sight. I pull the trigger without hesitation and she is down. She? The body turns at it falls to the ground, with a little boy holding on to her hand. Why hadn't I noticed him before I fired the shot. His blonde curls lay across her chest in her embrace, quickly becoming matted with the blood that flows freely from her body. I see her face and my own blood runs cold. I have made a mistake. My target was to protect her. Them. My reasons for being are gone. I turn and I am in a classroom full of students. A group of new recruits eagerly wait my words. She sits third from the back on my right, her clothes sodden and bloodstained. _

_She raises her hand to speak. 'Why did you shoot me?' she asks. I feel a tug at my leg and look down at Parker. 'I missed you daddy. Where did you go?' I look back up to tell her I made a mistake but the classroom is empty and I am alone. I walk to the window. It is a beautiful day. I raise the blinds and see nothing but destruction. Homes are burning and I hear children's screams as they perish with their mothers in the flames. Explosions on the horizon make the building shake beneath my feet. I lower the blinds back down as though the outside world will cease to exist to me. _

_I need to get out of this room so I head towards the door. It is locked. I hear the sound of glass breaking behind me and turn to find a live shell has been deposited in the room. I have no more time. I try the door once more and it opens easily. Waking through I am at the circus. There is no way back. I hear Parker shout that he sees a clown and I look around in panic. I see Parker. He is sat with a heavily pregnant Rebecca and her new husband. A perfect family portrait. He waves at me so I wave back and suddenly I realize that I am the only clown here._

_**Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop the tune I know**_

_I close my eyes and the circus noise fades away. When I open them I am stood in a doorway. _

_The door opens and I walk in. Instinct tells me where to go. I find the weapons and examine their condition. I feel eyes bearing into me, and I turn to find four men ready to attack. Every move is vivid as I fight back, knowing there is a good chance I will die here. The gunshot rings out and I am moving fast. I look down and I am the one holding the gun. _

_**Come out upon my seas,  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease,**_

--ooo000ooo--

My eyes shot open, on full alert as the room, illuminated by the dawn light came into focus. She was there, sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at me, concern masking what looked like panic.

"Hey," she breathed softly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like somebody beat me with an iron bar," I replied, half jokingly.

"Is that what happened?"

Damn those first few minutes in the morning between waking and my brain switching itself on."Yes," I replied. Denial would be pointless.

"Are you ready to tell me everything?" The expectant look on her face told me I had little choice.

I nodded.

"C'mon, we can talk over breakfast." She stood and held out her hands to help me up.

_**And nothing else compares**_

--ooo000ooo--

I started from the beginning with my meeting with Jase and told her how I had arrived with a viable cover story, only to find out they knew Jase had sent me to steal the arms from them; that they had me cornered in the basement. Me alone against four of them. That, much as I fought my own corner, they had allowed me to live to send their own message back to Jase's gang.

She nodded in understanding as I spoke. "And that's how I ended up back here." I concluded. My conversation with Max was irrelevant. As were a few other details.

"I'm sorry," she stated in an expressionless monotone voice. Anyone else would sound indifferent but I had heard her use this tone so many times before I subconsciously add the expression in myself.

"It wasn't your fault."

"NO!" she asserted. "I'm sorry you can't be honest with me. You're holding back, and it isn't helping anyone."

I sat silently. The words I wanted to say wouldn't form coherent sentences.

"Last night I went out. I was able to get hold of some prescription pain medication. I can't imagine the over the counter stuff is making much of an impact on your injuries. And Max gave me your address. So I picked your clothes and toiletries up and brought them back here." She paused. "Max told me that you'd still been able to acquire the guns. Based on what you just told me I don't see how they let you just walk out of there? And... while I was walking I passed a crime scene. They found a body. Caucasian male, between thirty to forty, fatal gunshot wound."

She simply looked at me, waiting.

I don't think I want to be here anymore.

_**Home, home where I wanted to go**_

_**--ooo000ooo--**_

* * *

_**Authors Note – It's still grey and rainy at my house. So I might cheer myself up by writing you some gratuitous lovemaking for a forthcoming chapter. Lets make it audience participation. What do you want to see / read?  
**_


	18. Show A Little Faith

**Authors Note – This is most definitely an M rated chapter. You have been warned.**

**And I have opted for an album track from Charlotte Church's Tissues and Issues album. (because I love it and just play it over and over – although the lyrics fit too) **

**Thanks to Moonlight Gardenias for being my long suffering beta and everyone who read, reviewed and added to story alert. I feel honored so many of you have this story on alert. **

**Disclaimer – Bones belongs to other people who are not me. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Well I don't really mind  
Where you wanna go  
'Cause everybody sometimes  
Feels the need to be alone**_

Temperance patiently sat waiting. This was one of the humanistic concepts she thoroughly understood. Patience. The most accurate outcome always came from waiting a little bit longer. You can identify a hair as a visual match under a microscope in seconds but for the evidence to be truly damning a DNA test takes hours. Pursuit of the truth had taught her that the answer always reveals itself in time. This was no different.

A concept she didn't understand quite so well however was deception. The bond between Booth and herself was so strong it confused her that he couldn't be open about this. She started to question whether he even knew himself the full events of yesterday. Still she sat watching him, like a falcon?.. hawk! He would talk to her soon.

_**Now it's a temporary breakdown  
When there's nothing left to say  
Show a little faith now  
'Cause everything is gonna be ok**_

His head shifted and their eyes met. She saw something unfamiliar there and struggled to place the look. Angela had always told her that you could tell a lot about a person from their eyes, that they were the window to their soul. If that was accurate then Booth looked... lost.

Temperance found herself in need of Sweets' psychological profiling skills. She had never been good at understanding other people, apart from Booth. And even now that was debatable. If there was someway she could help him, take his mind somewhere else. She pondered the situation. When all else fails – resort to what you know. And in her case this was anthropology.

Realizing a potential solution she smiled as she poured Booth a glass of water and pushed the pills towards him. He cocked his head to the side suspiciously at her expression.

"Come with me." she said in the most serious tone she could muster. He followed behind slowly as she disappeared into the bedroom.

_**Well it should come as no surprise  
When you're dealing with the truth  
It should be a state of mind  
Or another point of view**_

If Booth's brain chemistry needed altering to pull him back out of himself, then she was going to make sure it was as painless as possible.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he reached the bedroom door.

"I'm thinking your endorphine levels need boosting."

"And just how are you planning to make that happen? Cause right now I feel like shit, and I really can't see what squinty idea you have up your sleeve."

"Fellatio"

"Say what?"

"I'm fairly certain that I will be able to pleasure you through oral stimulation without aggravating your injuries."

"Oh, well," he stammered. "I'm really not sure that indulging me in that particular..."

Her hands slid around his waist and peeled his boxers down so they fell at his ankles. He felt himself stiffen as her fingers ran up the underside of his penis, gently flicking the ridge of his head, sending mild shock-waves through his body.

"...okay... so I don't ahh... appear to have free will at this time. Oh God... Maybe I should umm..."

"Lie down?" she smirked.

Temperance watched as Booth carefully made his naked self comfortable on the bed, as his hard cock stood proudly to attention. Attention she would lavish on him unconditionally. She straddled across his thighs, firmly pinning them to the bed. She was cautious to prevent any sudden movements. Taking his penis in her soft hands she stroked upwards. Booth rolled his eyes backwards as the sensation enveloped him. He tried not to look at her, the eroticism of watching her take him in her mouth was too much right now. This was Bones. Initiating what was probably going to be the best blow job of his life. Knowing full well she wouldn't get anything in return.

Her palms pressed down on his hips as she slid her body down his legs, licking her lips before lowering her mouth around him. Sucking softly she moved slowly up, pushing her tongue against the underside of his penis until she reached his tip. Temperance began to lower herself back over him, taking him deeper than before, increasing the pressure as she did. Booths fists twisted around the sheets in frustration. The feel of her warm breath caressing his sensitive skin as her wet tongue flicked around his erection made him desperate to be inside her. Reality told him that might take a while. After wanting to be with her for so long they had spent one night making love before fate intervened. Was this God punishing him for what he had done?

Her mouth pulled off his solid penis as she kissed and suckled his length from tip to base. She peered up for his reaction as her tongue licked him back up to find the oozing liquid at his tip, swirling it around his throbbing head.

"Oh, God... I'm gonna..."

Temperance swiftly slipped him back inside her mouth, sucking hard and deep as his hands tangled in her hair gently.

"Oh fuck, ah... fuck, Bones... ohh.." He felt her swallow around him as his hot seed pulsated into her.

Booth lay breathing deeply as he slowly regained control of his own body. He truly loved this woman more than life itself. And nothing else would get in the way of her happiness. She wanted honesty? Then he would give it to her. No frills.

_**So if your confidence is shaken  
I can promise it won't break  
Show a little faith now  
'Cause everything is gonna be ok**_

"I shot him."

She moved to lie next to him, burying her head in the crook of his neck in reassurance, her delicate fingers stroking under his jawline.

"I mean.. I honestly didn't have any choice. I really did expect I would die in there. All I could think about was you and Parker."

He sighed heavily.

"He wasn't dead when I left him. I know it wasn't a fatal shot, there was no need for him to die. The others must have left him, let him bleed out, then dumped the body."

"Why would they do that to one of their own?"

"Some kind of payback. Set up all the evidence for Jase to take the blame. This whole situation is getting -"

"Dangerous?"

"We are so far past dangerous now." Booth turned his head slowly and kissed her hair. "I'm not sure I can keep you safe. I want you to go home!"

"I can't... I won't leave you here. You know that." She twisted her head up to meet his lips with her own. "I need to be near you."

_**When nothing's making sense  
And the questions never end  
You gotta let it go  
Every now and then  
I can't pretend  
But in the end I say that I don't know**_

"Before, I knew my targets, knew what they had done, what they were capable of. The guy I shot, I don't know who he was, if he had wife, if he was a father. Will anyone be grieving for him this morning? Am I responsible for the death of someone who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"You did the only thing you could at the time. You shouldn't feel guilty for that."

"I was thinking about the cases we've had since you and I began working together. Sure I've made a huge amount of arrests, but that cosmic balance sheet – not looking so good. And yesterday tipped the balance so far off I don't even know if they can ever balance again, never mind tip in my favor."

"What you do, regardless of lives lost, it's for a greater good Booth."

"Greater good! Is that some kind of joke, because I seem to remember Zack's argument being for the greater good."

_**And do you believe in miracles?  
I hear they happen every day  
And if you believe then  
We can walk on water**_

"Maybe that didn't come out the way I intended. You protect people. You protect me, and I am grateful for that. Sure I'm all tough, independent, ass kicking Bones, but you don't think when Kenton had me captive that I wasn't scared shitless? Buried underground with Hodgins and having to perform a makeshift surgical procedure on his leg that could easily have killed him, that I wasn't silently petrified of what might happen?"

Booth stroked her face tenderly.

_**Where you go What you find  
Will remain or pass us by  
Some will climb Some will fall  
Some will rise above it all**_

"Hodgins, he told me to have faith. And I did. I had faith in you, that you would somehow find us in time. I still have faith in you, Booth" She paused and smiled up at him "Seeley."

"This bed," he began, "it's like our own private confessional."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter." He pulled his good arm around her and kissed her feverently. He pulled back with a smirk. "So... you swallow."

"Seminal fluid has many beneficial components, including Vitamin B12, potassium and Zinc in addition to high levels of fructose, although I suppose it would be fair to say that the exact nutritional composition varies according to, um, manufacturer."

Booth placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "We really do not need to continue this conversation."

"You initiated it."

"Actually! I am fairly certain it was all your doing."

She looked him in the eye thoughtfully. "Yes, your right. And I believe I could be persuaded to... indulge again." She raised her eyebrows as a smug grin spread across his face. Who needs psychology when you understand anthropology!

_**Show a little faith now  
'Cause everything is gonna be ok**_

* * *

_**Authors Note – The sun came out for two days but it's gone again now. I think I need to move to a sunnier climate. Feel free to cheer me up with reviews. Or any other random thoughts you may have. **_

_**Also I have a new project in the pipeline so if anyone fancies being my beta on that one just send me a PM. **_

_**Till next time...**_


End file.
